One Woman Army
by The 9th Element
Summary: Destiel Fic! Just another funny story about your favorite Supernatural character. There will be OC. Hope you all like her. I tried to make her worthy of the show. Please R&R and tell me anything that sucks. NO LEMON! Rating for blood, gore, and slight language. Love you all! Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, Destiel would be canon.
1. Chapter 1

**One Woman Army**

 **Chapter One**

Dean hated being locked up in the bunker. He just hated it. Sam had told him not to go anywhere for a couple of days while he was still working through getting rid of the Mark of Cain. Although what Sam didn't know was that being cooped up in the bunker was driving Dean up the wall. If only he could get out for a few hours to drive around in Baby. But Sam wouldn't let him. A drive wouldn't do anything too terrible, right? He could just go into town, grab a few beers, maybe even see if he can't find a job for Sam and him to go on. Dean hadn't been on a good hunt in a really long time. His trigger finger was starting to get itchy. The bloodlust that had come with the Mark had gone with it too, but that didn't mean that Dean didn't want to hunt. Saving people was a great feeling. It was the thing that kept Dean fighting all these years. So now that he was no longer focused on saving himself, he was ready to start saving other people.

So, as Dean sat and waited for his brother to return from whatever he was doing, he did a little research. Going through the newspaper that Sam had picked up for him to read yesterday, Dean circled a few articles that he thought might be worth something. As soon as Sam got back Dean would run them by him. Where was Sam anyways? Dean thought he heard him a few hours ago saying something about going to grab food. He checked his phone and saw Sam had texted a few minutes ago, saying that he would be back soon. Great, now his _little_ brother was making _him_ feel better. What had the world come too? Dean Winchester was sitting on his ass doing nothing, while Sammy took care of him. It was just messed up. Although Dean didn't say that when he texted back a simple okay. 'And don't forget my pie' was sent right after it.

Not even five minutes after that Sam came walking into the bunker handing Dean his pie before putting the rest of the food in the fridge. Sam came back with a fork for Dean to use, and sat down with his brother and a beer in hand.

"So, how are you feeling today?" Sam asked. It was like this every day. At least three times a day Sam would ask Dean the same goddamned question. It only caused Dean to become more frustrated with his brother.

"Yes, Sam I'm fine. Just like the last hundred times you've asked me." Dean grumbled before going into the kitchen to get a beer for himself. Honestly there was nothing wrong with him. It had been a couple of weeks since the Mark was gone, and nothing bad had happened. It was high time for Sam to give up, and stop worrying so much. So when Dean made his way back to the table where Sam was sitting, the first thing he did was slide him the newspaper he had been looking at before.

"What's this?" Sam looked it over for a few seconds. Realization dawned on his face. "No Dean, you aren't ready for hunting yet. We don't know what the side effects of the Mark going are."

"It's been weeks Sammy, I'm fine. Nothing has happened so far, and I'm going stir crazy. Just one small hunt. Something simple." Sam bitch-faced. "Come on Sam just sitting here isn't going to show if I'm really fine or not. Getting out in the field will." Dean glared at his brother.

"And what if you aren't okay, and something happens? Dean, I don't want to risk it." Sammy was starting to get on Dean's last nerve.

"How about a second opinion, huh? Why don't we call Cas, and see what he thinks?" Dean suggested. Although Dean wanted Cas to come and tell his brother to back off, he had other reasons as well. The brothers hadn't seen the angel in a while, and Dean was starting to worry about his friend's safety. _Friend, if only._ Dean thought to himself. As much as he doesn't like to admit it, Dean had finally realized that he was head over heels in love with Cas. He would never tell Sam, and of course Cas, but he couldn't help but feel what he felt. Not only was Dean in love with the angel, but the angel was possessing a male vessel. When Dean shockingly found out that it didn't bother him what gender the vessel Cas took was… well that was the thing that made him scared. Yes, that's right, Dean Winchester is scared, because the thing he loves is a guy. Kinda. So not only was Dean coming to terms with being in love with Cas, but also being bisexual.

Dean was also sure that Cas didn't feel the same way. Castiel is an Angel of the Lord after all. He didn't understand what love was, even though he spent a short time as a human. Even though Cas had once said that him and Dean shared a 'profound bond' Dean didn't think that meant love. No matter how much he wanted to. And believe me he wanted to. Dean doubted that there was anything in the world that has or will ever want more than for the dorky angel to love him back. But of course that dream was about as farfetched as Crowley turning into the good guy.

"Alright fine. I guess you can call Cas." Sam said after a few seconds of glaring at his brother. Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket, as Sam left the room saying something about Dean being a stubborn jerk. Dean muttered bitch after him while calling Cas. When the phone started ringing, Dean heart started to race. He hated this part. The part where he had to wait to hear Cas' voice. The part where he starting acting like a teenage girl.

"Hello Dean." Cas' gruff voice said from the other line. Dean's heart skipped a beat at hearing it. It had been too long since Dean had heard the angels voice.

"Hey Cas." Dean released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Dean had missed the angel, he really had. "It's been a while. How are you man?"

"I'm doing fine. How are you Dean? Now that the Mark is gone." Cas asked, concern thick in his voice. Dean smiled at the thought.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Sam thinks that I need more time to recover, but I feel fine. It's been a couple of weeks now, and I don't have the unbearable urge to kill everything in sight at all. But Sam is being a stubborn ass bitch about it, so we wanted a second opinion. So, how fast can you get to the bunker?"

"I was already on my way over. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Cas said. Dean blushed. _Did he really just say that? Okay Winchester, breathe, breathe._ Dean was trying to forcefully slow his pulse. It wasn't working as well as he wanted it to. Hell it wasn't working at all.

"So," Dean coughed out, "when are you going to be here?" _Good going Dean._

"I should be there in a few minutes. Good bye Dean." Cas stated.

"Bye Cas." Dean said, slightly disappointed. He had wanted to talk to the angel longer. _He's going to be here soon. God I really am turning into a teenage girl. What would Sammy think if he ever found out?_ Just the thought of his brother finding out about Dean's feelings towards the angel were enough to shock him back to reality. Sammy would never let him live this down. Dean sighed, and took another long drink form his beer. This was going to suck and he knew it. But it also didn't quench the joy that came bubbling through him at the thought of seeing Cas again after so long.

"Hey, what did Cas say?" Sam, who had walked back in at some point, sat down at the table across from Dean. Dean shook his thoughts out of his head for now, turning to face his brother.

"He said that he was on his way over anyways, so he should be here in a few." Dean left out the part about Cas wanting to check up in him. He was sure that just saying it out loud would make him blush. Something that he really didn't need to do in front of his brother.

"Huh? That's interesting. I wonder why he would already be coming over?" Sam asked. His tone almost made Dean think he knew something. Like Sam knew that Cas was coming over to check on him. But that wasn't possible, right? "Ah well, it'll be nice to talk to him again. It's been like what; a couple months?" _One month, two weeks, 3 days, and nineteen hours._ Dean thought to himself. Why he had been counting, Dean had no idea. Nor did he know how he had kept track after that long.

"Yeah, about that." Dean nodded. "So as soon as Cas says I'm fine I was thinking about the one in the next town over. A guy was found dead with his throat ripped out, visible bite marks, a little to no blood. Simple vamp kill. Quick and easy." Dean smiled at his brother. It was right after that the brothers heard the door to the bunker open. Sam looked up, Dean turned around, both facing the angel as he walked in. Cas was wearing his normal attire, full suit with a messed up tie and a trench coat. His hair was all messed up in this I-was-about-to-have-sex way. His blue eyes found Dean's green almost as soon as he walked through the door. All in all, Dean thought the angel looked drop dead sexy. The smile that graced Cas' lips when he saw Dean didn't help with that either.

"Hello Dean. Sam" Cas nodded towards the brothers, coming down the stairs. Dean stood to great the angel, along with Sam. Both brothers gave Cas a hug, Dean just a few seconds longer than Sam.

"Hey Cas. I'm sure Dean told you why we wanted you to come over." Sam looked at the angel. If Dean didn't know any better, he would've said that Sam almost looked like he was pleading with Cas to say he wasn't fine.

"Yes, so far everything appears to be normal. Although I must make certain." Cas said before turning to Dean. Placing two fingers on Dean's forehead, Cas started his little checkup. Dean just stood still and enjoyed the fact that the angel was making sure he was ok. Enjoyed the feeling of warmth from Cas' Grace lightly moving around in him. It was something he had often felt when Cas healed him; Dean never saying how much he loved the feeling.

"Everything is perfectly fine." Cas finally said. Dean beamed at Cas before sending his brother an _I told you so_ look.

"Cas, are you sure? I really don't want Dean to hurt anybody again." Sammy's voice was full of worry. Cas nodded his head.

"Yes, I am sure Sam. The Mark, and all of its side effects have been erased from Dean. He is fine and perfectly healthy as far as I can tell. He should be fine to go on a hunt." Cas said, only confirming what Dean already knew to be true.

"Thanks Cas. You really are a life saver. I thought Sammy here was going to keep me locked up for the rest of my life." Dean almost went to kiss Cas on the cheek, but quickly caught himself. Instead, Dean patted the angel on the shoulder, knowing that was a much more bro kind of thing to do.

"That is highly unlikely Dean." Cas said, Dean just shook his head and smiled. "I don't think Sam would be able to keep you here. You would find some way to break out." The small smile that danced on Cas' lips did nothing to help Dean's rapidly beating heart. Sam looked between the two, his expression a rather confused. He knew that the angel and his brother shared a 'profound bond' but Sam never thought much of it. He always just thought it had to do with the fact that Cas had been the one who raised Dean out of Hell. But now that he was watching the two of them around each other, Sam was starting to wonder if it was something more. Cas smiled more often when he was around Dean. Dean's eyes held more happiness in them when Cas was around. It was almost like the angel brought his brother peace. Honestly, Sam had been seeing it for years now, but never said anything. He didn't think Dean would appreciate Sam saying that he had more than just friendly feelings for Castiel.

"You're right about that Cas." Dean said once he had gotten his heart beat under somewhat control. Slowly Dean started to move towards the table with is beer. "Alright Sam, let's get going."

"Come on Dean, we don't have to go right now. I mean Cas just got here. We can get started on the job tomorrow." Sam commented. Dean chose to ignore the fact that his brother had implied Cas staying the night at the bunker. Now that he was an angel again, Cas didn't need to eat or sleep. But a few times after Cas had gotten his Grace back Dean had caught the angel sleeping. When he asked Cas about it, he had simply said that he liked sleeping. As strange as it sounded to Dean, he found that there would be times that Cas was sleeping and he looked really cute and peaceful. After that realization, Dean hadn't really complained about the angel sleeping on the couch every now and again. (Dean would never admit to this, yet there were times that he found himself just watching Cas sleep. Much like the angel did to him when they had first met.) The thought of spending more time with Cas sounded like a fantastic one to Dean.

"Alright fine. What are we going to do in the meantime?" Dean asked.

"Movie night?" Sam suggested. Cas looked skeptical about the idea, but soon realized that it might be fun. It had been some time since he last had gotten to spend time with the Winchesters. Castiel had started to miss them, especially Dean. Cas knew that he held feelings for Dean. Human feelings. He had since the day Cas had pulled Dean out of Hell. The 'profound bond' that they both shared was proof of that. Cas, at first, was confused by his feelings. He was an Angel of the Lord, he shouldn't have felt the way he did about Dean Winchester. But as their friendship progressed, Cas' feelings hadn't changed. In fact they only grew stronger. It wasn't until he was made human that Castiel fully understood just what they meant. That was the day the angel found out that he was in love with Dean. Yet, Cas also realized that Dean didn't feel the same way about him. When Cas had watched Dean, he knew that Dean wasn't attracted to people of the same sex as himself. And while angels don't have genders, Cas' vessel, Jimmy, did. Although Cas could just switch to another vessel, he had long started to think of this body as his own. Seeing as how Jimmy has been dead for years now. So, no, Castiel didn't want to leave his body; giving him no choice but to suppress his feelings for Dean as best he could. (Not that it really worked that well, but hey, not my place to judge.)

"Yes, I think a movie night would be fine." Cas stated, thinking about being to sit just a little closer than he needed to next to Dean on the couch. Dean was thinking how he would be able to pull off wrapping his arm around Cas' shoulders as they watched movies. Sam was just worried that he would be the third wheel… again.

They had decided to watch Star Wars starting from episode four, of course. Even though Metatron had implanted all of the pop culture that he could ever want, Cas still had never actually seen the movies. Dean felt as though it needed to remedy that. By the time that the second movie was done, Sam had already gone to his room and was probably asleep. Dean was watching the credits of the last movie, while Cas was relaxing with his head on the back of the couch. Although, no matter how hard he was trying, Cas was having a difficult time staying awake. His eyes were closed and it was late. In fact the angel didn't even notice that his head feel on Dean's shoulder, until put his arm around Cas.

Cas stiffened just slightly. _Was this really happening?_ After a few seconds without Dean moving, Cas relaxed again. He moved slightly closer to Dean to a more comfortable position. Dean said nothing as he was turning off the TV, leaning back onto the couch and closer to Cas. Thank God Sam was asleep or both of them would be ripped a new one. Though, it wasn't this happened, like ever. Dean just couldn't help himself when he felt the gentile thump of Cas' head on his shoulder. It just felt so right to have his angel snuggled up to him. _Wait…_ his _angel. Since when was Cas his?_ Dean blushed just slightly when Cas moved his head; nuzzling into Dean's neck. Not that Dena was really complaining (it felt really nice), but it tickled when Cas rubbed his scruff against the sensitive skin of Dean's throat.

"Dean?" Cas mumbled.

"Yes Cas." Dean almost groaned.

"I'm getting tired." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean waist, while Dean placed his cheek on top of Cas' ruffled hair.

"Then go to sleep Cas. It's fine." Dean said peacefully. Honestly the hunter wanted to stay just where he was. He liked having Cas in his arms, and he never got the chance to do it. Holding the angel wasn't something that Dean would do. Not in front of people at least. But like this, when they were all alone, that was fine. In fact it was perfect.

"Dean, I do not think it will be very comfortable if we sleep on the couch. I would much prefer to sleep in the bed in the spare room you and Sam have loaned to me. If that's alright with you." Cas stated. As much as the angel didn't want to move either, he also didn't want to wake up to Dean's complaining.

"But Cas, I really don't want to move." Dean whispered. He felt like if he said it any louder Cas would want to move away.

"Neither do I Dean," Cas sighed, "neither do I. But I also know just how much pain you were in last time you spent the night on the couch."

"You can just heal me in the morning." Dean contradicted. Cas sighed once again, although that only caused Cas to snuggle closer to Dean. "Please Cas."

"How about we go to your room, hmm? Then you won't hurt in the morning, and we don't have to move very much." Cas looked up into Dean's green eyes seeing something that he had never seen before. Dean swallowed, and nodded before getting up with Cas and moving towards his room. Dean threw some of his sleep ware at Cas, watching as Cas moved to the bathroom to change. Dean then changed into a pair of sweat pants and a ratty old t-shirt. He climbed into bed and got settled. He placed his hands behind his head waiting for Cas. One of the first times Dean had found Cas sleeping, the angel was having horrible nightmares about something or other, so Dean offered for him to sleep with him. It wasn't that bad. Both men stayed on opposite sides of the bed for the night. It was the only time that it happened until now. Cas hadn't been back at the bunker. So when the angel had suggested it, it was all Dean could do to not jump for joy.

Eventually Cas joined Dean in the bed, snuggling up the other male. Dean placed an arm around Cas, Cas putting it head on Dean's chest, both of them getting comfortable.

"Goodnight Dean." Cas mumbled against Dean's chest.

"Night Cas." Dean whispered into Cas' hair. Both feel into a dreamless slumber.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys. So been a while since I last wrote a new story. I hope you all enjoy. Anyways, I just wanted to make some things clear. I have not been able to watch the newest season of Supernatural because I've been really busy. But I have gotten through Season 10. But, because I don't know what happens in the new season, I'm changing just how Dean lost the Mark. I'm just going to say that Death was able to get rid of it for him. Because you know, Death is Death and is awesome that way.**_

 _ **Also, I know that this chapter is all Destiel fluff, but don't worry, there is an actual plot. It's just the chapter would be way to long with the original plan, so the next chapter will have more action in it. Along with the OC I have created for your reading pleasure. Hopefully you'll like her.**_

 _ **This is also a Destiel fic, so there will be more from where this came from. I promise you.**_

 _ **So anyways, that's it from me. R &R please. Love you all, and your comments. Tell me what you think sucks and I will do everything in my writing power to make it better. Peace out Bitches. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**One Woman Army**

 **Chapter Two**

Dean woke up from the most restful night he has had in years. It felt nice to actually be rested for once. Rested, warm and content. Dean hadn't forgotten what happened last night. Hadn't forgotten that Cas had slept with him in his bed. Willingly. There was _nothing_ better than waking up with Cas in his arms. Not even pie. Contentment washed over Dean once again as he felt Cas move just slightly to get closer to Dean. Cas mumbled something in his sleep, a smile gracing his lips. Dean couldn't help but smile back at his angel's sleeping face. Dean tightened his hold on Cas before closing his eyes again. The only thing that would make this better is if they were officially together. But of course that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Or at all for that matter.

 _No, Dean, stop it. Enjoy this moment. Don't ruin it for yourself._ Dean thought to himself, watching Cas sleep. That made him cheer up real fast. Dean started to run his hand through Cas' hair slowly. The hunter noted how soft and fluffy his hair was. It felt fantastic in between Dean's fingers. Slowly Cas started to stir slightly more, Dean bemused at the cute look on his angel's face as he started to wake up.

"Good morning sleepy head. How did you sleep?" Dean asked Cas when he saw his eyes open. A smile broke out on to Dean's face when he saw the sleep still lingered in those deep, mesmerizing, blue of Cas' eyes. Cas smiled back at him, causing Dean's heart to skip a beat.

"I slept very well Dean. Did you?" Cas had heard the increase of Dean's heart beat right after he woke up. At first the angel thought it was because Dean didn't want him to be there, but now he thought differently. The warm smile that spread across Dean's face when Cas had opened his eyes, the content look in his eyes, the relaxing nature of his features. Those observations all led Cas to think that maybe, possibly Dean might feel the same way about Cas.

"Mm, I haven't slept this well in ages. And you were right, I'm much happier than I would've been on the couch." Dean said, although he figured that as long as Cas was with him he would've slept just as well. Not that he was going to tell Cas that. Cas just chuckled at his comment before snuggling back up to Dean without much thought. Dean just smiled at his actions.

"Dean, what time is it?" Cas finally asked after a few moments of peaceful silence. Dean removed his arm from around Cas, much to the angel's disappointment. Dean looked over at the clock before moving back to Cas. Castiel latched himself onto Dean, grumbling to himself about something Dean couldn't understand. Dean chuckled once more, moving his hand back to Cas' hair. The sound Cas made sounded almost like a purr.

"It's almost seven. I'm sure Sammy will be up soon. But there's a problem Cas." Dean said. Cas looked up at him, starring into his bright green eyes. "I've been complaining about being locked up in the bunker for weeks now, and finally when we're about to go out and hunt something I realized; I really don't want to get up."

"Neither do I, Dean. Neither do I." Cas sighed. "Why not just stay here until Sam wakes up?" Cas suggested, his brain still a little foggy from sleep. Dean smiled down at the other man before letting out a big sigh of his own. As much as Dean didn't want Sam to find out about his feelings about Cas, Dean also knew that Sam wouldn't care. So what would be the harm of staying in bed for a few more minutes? The thought of Sam's teasing caused Dean to wince just slightly.

"Stop thinking about Sam, Dean." Cas growled, bringing Dean out of his thoughts. "Just relax, please." Dean said nothing but nodded against Cas' head. For the next few moments Dean just held his angel in his arms, completely content to just hold Cas tightly. Castiel, meanwhile, was enjoying being held by Dean, but he was also worried. Worried that as soon as Dean left, this was never going to happen again. Cas thought that this was just a really good dream, and when he woke up he would be back in some motel room without Dean's warmth to calm him. There was nothing better than this, Castiel had soon figured out. He didn't want Dean to go. He knew that this wasn't going to happen again, which was why Cas didn't want this to end. He knew that Dean didn't feel the same way, so the longer he got to live his dream the better.

Dean, for his part, was thinking almost exactly the same thing. This was a onetime thing, never going to happen again. Which made him want to stay and savvier the moment for as long as he could, but it also made him want to leave. Rip the Band-Aid quickly so to speak. And yet, when Dean looked down at Cas once more and saw his relaxed features, content little smile, Dean couldn't bring himself to let go. As long as his angel was happy, Dean would be too. That caused Dean to tighten his hold on Cas just slightly, never wanting to let go. Both men just stayed on the bed for another ten minutes. Neither cared what would happen afterwards, they just basked in each other's presence. It wasn't until Sam knocked on Dean's door before they moved again.

"Come on Cas, it's time." Dean mumbled into Cas' hair. The sad look in Cas' eyes almost made Dean call out to Sam and say he could do this one alone, just so Dean could stay in bed with Cas longer. But he also knew that he needed to get on with his life. _This was just a onetime thing._ And yet, no matter how many times Dean said that to himself as he got ready for the day; he could never bring himself to actually believe it.

Castiel didn't really need to go to the bathroom to change, so he didn't. Just willed his normal clothes to come back to his body. He looked at Dean for a quick second, watching as the other man pulled off his shirt, with his back to the angel. His back muscles rippled as he removed his night shirt. Cas blushed at the sight, before quickly making his way out the door. Dean smirked to himself when he heard the door close. He was all too aware of Cas watching him when he took his shirt off. The fact that the angel seemed embarrassed as he left just made Dean's smirk grow wider.

Cas made his way out of Dean's room to the kitchen where Sam was making a simple breakfast of eggs and toast. There was a bag packed on the table just outside the kitchen. Most likely filled with clothes and weapons for the hunt the brothers were going on in a few hours. More time that Cas would have to worry about Dean's safety. More time that he would much rather be in Dean's arms than alone. Sam had just started plating things when Cas walked in.

"Oh hey Cas. I didn't know you were still here. I thought you might've left after Dean went to sleep." Sam smiled at the angel, truly glad that he was still here. Sam has long thought of Cas as a good friend; one that he didn't get to see enough.

"I decided to stay the night. It was easier than explaining my leaving to both you and Dean in the morning. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave right after you two do. I need to get back to my search for Metatron." Cas said. Dean walked in at that moment carrying a bag similar to Sam's. Sam noticed the disappointed look flash across his brothers' features as he heard Cas' words, but he quickly recovered.

"Ah, well. If you need us Cas, we're just a call away, alright?" Sam said Dean agreeing with a tight nod. "Why don't you stay until we finish with breakfast Cas?"

"That sounds expectable." Cas stated simply. Sam caught Dean's small smile, and bright eyes, before his brother grabbed his plate. Cas didn't grab a plate but followed Dean closely. Sam shook his head at their behavior before making his way to the foyer with his own food. Cas was sitting next to Dean, both of them talking about something Sam couldn't hear. Watching them interact with each other reminded Sam of an old married couple. Not that he was ever tell Dean that. It was kinda nice to see his brother so calm for once. Cas always brought the best out of Dean, even if Dean would never see it that way.

The pair had stopped talking now, and were just staring at each other. How many times has Sam watched them do that? How many times has Sam been tempted to just push them together so they could finally kiss? How many _more_ times would he be tempted? As Sam watched, he was sure he saw Castiel move slightly closer to Dean, before looking down at his lap. _Well, that was unexpected. He looks like he's embarrassed. And Dean is comforting him. Oh, if only Charlie was still here, she would love to see this._ Sam thought to himself as he watched Dean place his hand on Cas' shoulder, a smirk on his lips.

Cas and Dean had been having a talk about the search for Metatron. Both men hadn't said anything about the night prior. Although the worry in Dean's eyes was clear when Cas started to say that he was going to find the ex-angel by himself. Dean had started to protest, but found that he couldn't. Metatron was no longer an angel. Yes he was still smart, yes he still had more knowledge than anyone else in the world, but Cas could easily over power him. So Dean didn't need to be worried about his angel, but he couldn't help it. Ever since Dean had kicked Cas out of the bunker, Dean had felt he needed to do everything in his power to protect the angel. Yet Dean also knew that Castiel wouldn't much care for Dean always getting on him about being safe. So Dean settled for reminding Cas to be careful around the ex-angel. Cas had said something about never letting his guard down again. He looked down after that, not saying anything, not really having too. Dean knew what was upsetting him. _Metatron had made Cas give up his Grace, stolen it from him. Cas never wants that happen again._

When Dean saw the broken look in Cas' eyes, he was all he could to not pull the other man as close as he could. Instead, he placed his hand on Cas' shoulder, telling him that Metatron was a bastard. Dean told Cas that he couldn't have known what the ex-angel would do. What Dean didn't tell him was that even though he made mistakes, Dean still loved him, and always would for the rest of his life. The words were right there, but he still couldn't make them come out. So he settled with a smile that he hoped would work. And work it did. Because if Castiel could see that smile on Dean's lips for the rest of his life, he would give up his Grace gladly. It was that moment that Sam choose to act.

"Alright, I think it's about time we get going." Dean glared at his little brother. _Sam, you damned cock-block_ it seemed to say. That only caused Sam's smirk to widen.

"Yes, I believe it is. I shall call the both of you if anything comes up. If you need my assistance, then please, do call. Until then." Cas gave his quick goodbye before heading out the door. Dean watched Cas' every move, before walking past Sam to the garage where Baby was parked, waiting. Both brothers threw their things in the back. Dean in the driver's seat, Sam next to him, they took off down the road. It would be a three hour drive to the small town, two and a half with Dean's driving.

The Winchester brothers sat in silence for a while. Sam was looking over the details of the case, while Dean was focused on driving. After about thirty minutes of silence, Dean turned on the radio, AC/DC blasting through the speakers. Sam sighed as Dean started to sing along to the song _Hells Bells_. Sam continued to read, or at least tried to. Eventually he gave up, choosing to instead glare at Dean. Finally after a few more minutes, Sam turned the volume down.

"So, get this. There have been a few vamp killings over the last few weeks in this one town. They've been spread out really well, so people would think that it's just animal attacks." Sam said.

"How many people has this thing killed?" Dean asked.

"About five so far. But of course that's only what the police have found. We don't know if more it's attacked more people and not killed them yet. You know, like having a blood bank. Or maybe it's turning people." Sam thought out loud. It was totally possible.

"Aren't you glad that I talked you into doing this Sammy?" Dean smirked over at his little brother who bitch-faced.

"You didn't talk me into it, Dean. If Cas hadn't have said you were ok, you would still be in the bunker and we wouldn't be doing this at all. So if you really want to thank anyone, thank Cas." Sam grumbled. Dean's smirk faltered just slightly at the mention of Cas. But tried to cover it, but Sam had already noticed. "Speaking of Cas, what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing's going on between Cas and me." Dean's face grew serious. That alone told Sam that Dean was lying, or hiding something from him.

"It didn't look like that this morning." Sam 'whispered'. Dean stuttered while trying to come with a response that wouldn't give his feelings for the angel away.

"He was blaming himself for Metatron's actions again. I was just being a good friend." Dean was blushing madly now. He refused to look over at Sam who was chuckling quietly to himself.

"Really, just being a good friend. It looked like you wanted to kiss him."

"Shut up Sam, or so help me, I will throw you out of this car right now." Dean growled, Sam smiled before turning back to the case. Dean turned the radio back on, and the two drove in silence the rest of the way.

XXX

When Sam and Dean finally made it to the small town, it was noon. They decided that before making their way to a motel, they would stop in the local bar and see if they can't find any information there. (And grab a bite of food while they were at it.) Sam of course sat in the back, reading up on the victims while casually watching for any potential targets. Dean made his way to bar, chatting up the bartender. Sam noticed how a few girls came over to talk to his brother as well. He shot them smiles, complemented them, and lightly flirted. But Sam also noticed that he wasn't really into it. It was almost like he really didn't care about getting into the pants of these girls, which is very unlike Dean. _Maybe Cas was having more of an effect than I originally thought._

Dean meanwhile, wasn't really paying attention to who he was talking to. At first he was talking to the old, scruffy bartender, who looked like he had seen one to many bar fights. Then the cute blonde came up. Yeah, she was hot. Gorgeous really, but trying too hard. And she wasn't Cas. At this point, if you weren't Cas then Dean didn't care just how forward you are. Eventually the brunette come up. Her eyes were blue, but nowhere close to the shade of Cas'. Dean was politely flirting with them. Not leading them on or anything, but complementing them on their looks, telling them that he was already taken. He did get some good info about the victims while he was talking to them though. So after about fifteen minutes, Dean moved back to Sam.

"Alright so, all of the victims apparently were either students or teachers at the local High School." Dean said. "So, I'm thinking the vamp is a student. One that isn't very popular, would be my best guess."

"Please tell me that we aren't going to go undercover in the school again." Sam groaned. Dean smiled at him then shook his head.

"Nah, nothing like that. But I say we go take a look at the bodies ASAP. So let's go." Dean said, before placing some bills on the table. Sam followed him out the door, both of them heading towards the Impala. After driving around town for a few minutes, the brothers found a small motel. Paying for the room, the two got into their FBI suits. Checking to make sure they had everything, Dean and Sam made their way back to the car. Quickly the boys got to the morgue, getting in without much effort, and took a look at the bodies. Just like they thought, all of them had their throats torn out with what looks like teeth.

"You notice something about these bodies. It almost looks like it resisted. Like it only took what it needed, then left. But they still died from the wounds." Sam noted. Dean had to agree. Normally the heads were hanging onto the body by a thin thread. But this one was clearly still attached in most places.

"Well, that's strange. But still doesn't change the fact that we were going to kill the damned thing." Dean said to Sam. Sam nodded, before pulling some syringes out of his coat pocket. Quickly checking to make sure that no one was around, Sam went over to another new body, and started pulling out the Dead Man's Blood.

"Alright, let's get out of here. I'm beat." Dean stated before making his way out the door; Sam close behind. After saying a brief goodbye to the people at the front desk, leaving their number in case there were any more bodies, the brothers made their way back to the motel. The first thing Dean did when he got inside was grab a beer. He handed one to Sammy as they started doing a little research into the students at the high school. Well, Sam did research. Dean just kinda drank his beer, thinking about something.

"Dude, what's going on with you?" Sam asked after a few minutes of Dean staring out the window.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sammy. I'm fine." Dean stated firmly. He was not going to let his brother know that he was worried about Castiel. Nope. Not going to happen.

"You're zoning out on me here. The last time you starting doing that, things got bad. I'm just worried." Sam said.

"I'm fine Sammy. Really, never felt better. Happy to be back on the job. Just a little tired is all." Dean mumbled the last part, hoping that Sam would drop it all together. Having his little brother dote on him was just wrong on so many levels. So, before Sam could say anything else, Dean made his way to the bathroom with a change of clothes and took a shower. When the hot water hit his skin, Dean started to relax. But that didn't help with the gnawing feeling in his gut. He wanted to call Cas, make sure he was ok. Dean also knew just how annoyed the angel would get if Dean called him just to check up. _Cas can take care of himself, you know that._ Still, even knowing that did nothing to help Dean's worry. Finally, Dean got out of the shower and ready for bed. Sam was already knocked out. Dean smiled at the sight of his little brother sleeping so peacefully. Climbing into his own bed, Dean tried to get comfortable, but found he couldn't. He was too worried about Cas. He kept thinking about the night prior; how he held Cas close to him, making sure he was safe. Now he couldn't do that. And it just made him feel worse. Thankfully (if you really could be thankful) though, about thirty minutes later, Dean fell into the most restless sleep of his life.

XXX

 _RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG!_

Dean shot up at the sound of his phone. Grumbling to himself about needing to turn the volume down, he pulled it up to him and answered the call. "Yeah?" Dean's voice was still heavy with sleep.

 _"Ah, hello Agent Reynolds? This is Officer Jones from the Sheriff's Department calling."_

"Hello, Officer. What is it?" Dean asked, running a hand down his face. It was too early for this shit.

 _"Well, uh, you told us to you if we found another body. We did, but, uh, this one is different sir."_ The kid on the other end of the line sounded nervous.

"What do you mean, different? Different how?" Dean went over to Sam, and shook him awake. There was this look of confusion on his face before Dean mouthed, 'body'. Sam jumped out of bed and started getting ready.

 _"Well, uh, you see sir, this one, well. He's missing his heart."_

"What?!" Dean shouted into the phone. For a second he felt bad for the poor kid. _But what he was saying was insane._ "Where is the body?"

 _"They're, uh, moving it to the morgue now sir."_

"Alright, thank you Officer. We'll meet you there." Dean then hung up, and quickly got ready for the day. Sam came over to him asking what's going on. "They found another body. Only apparently, this one is missing its heart."

"What?" Sam followed Dean out the door. "Vamps don't take the heart. Werewolves do." Sam floundered as they got in Baby. Dean started the car, and drove off the morgue. While Dean drove, Sam pulled out his phone and started looking at the moon cycle for this month. "Dean."

"Don't say it Sammy, don't you dare say it." Dean growled out. All Sam had to do was nod, causing Dean to slam his hands on the steering wheel. "Damn it!" After that, the boys drove in silence. They got to the morgue in record time and headed in.

"Agent Reynolds, Agent Cobb. I'm Officer Jones, we spoke on the phone." The kid was about twenty, brown eyes, orange hair, with a face full of freckles. Sam and Dean nodded towards him. "I'll take you to the body now. Although I have to say, it's pretty gruesome. A few of the other boy already lost their lunch." Then Jones took them to see the body, and sure enough, the heart was missing. Along with the right arm, left hand and foot. The rest of the body was torn to shreds. Even Dean felt bad for the poor guy, of you could really still call him that.

"It's another teacher from the High School. We found his wallet on him. All the money was still there. We're saying animal kill, although, I'm starting to think it might be a little more than that." Jones said from the other side of the room. His eyes were wide, face pale. Neither brother could blame him.

"Alright, thank you Officer. Keep us in the loop. We're staying at the Jewel Motel room eighteen. If you need us call, or find us there." Sam said. Both brothers left the morgue, worried expressions glued to their faces. The ride back to the motel was silent, neither one of them daring to speak. By the time they got back to the room the Winchesters were trying to come up with a way to figure this whole thing out. Even as they walked into the room they failed to notice the bathroom door open; fresh steam pouring out.

"So, what? We're dealing with one vampire and one werewolf?" Sam looked over at his brother. It was the only thing he could think of that made any kind of sense.

"You got that half right."

XXX

 _ **A/N: Dun, dun, dun. Who or what could it be inside the room? What's going to happen to the boys? Well y'all can find in the next chapter. I know, I'm evil. But would you really want it any other way? I don't think so.**_

 _ **Alright, so that's it from me for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you don't understand or like something, leave a comment. I will try to make it fit into what I want from the story. Making you readers happy is my number one goal.**_

 _ **Love you all. Peace out bitches!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**One Woman Army**

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **A/N: Sup bitches. So, a few things before we begin. The OC I was talking about earlier is officially introduced in this chapter. Now I was reading this again, just to make sure it was as amazing as it could be for you peps, and I realized something. Y'all might hate her when you first meet her, but don't worry, she gets better. Also, I'm going to reassure you now, this is a Destiel fic. I repeat, it is a Destiel fic.**_

 _ **So that's all from me. As always, tell me what sucks. I will make changes. (Although if you tell me to get rid of the OC, sorry can't. She's important to the plot.) I hope you all like this chapter. I had a few people read to make sure it was great. I have a feeling you're all going to like the OC, just not at first. Love you all. Peace out Bitches.**_

Castiel stared up at the night sky. There was something so exceptionally beautiful and peaceful about the way the stars twinkled against the stark black. It was endearing to the angel. Before he had ever been human, Castiel had never thought about things such as looking at the night sky, eating and enjoying a meal with friends or even the plethora of emotions that humans feel, including love. But now, after he has had that experience, Castiel realized that he took many things on this earth for granted. And still does some things. He made a promise to himself that he would never do that again, a promise that he was learn as much as he needed to. So, as he stood in the grassy field, feeling the cold wing nip at his skin, head titled to watch the stars, Castiel took in the true beauty of one of his Father's greatest creations.

It was strange to think earth was the most beautiful place God had created. As an angel Castiel had always believed that title was reserved for Heaven. But now he thought about it, Heaven only consisted of human soul's fondest memories from their times on earth. So, that had to mean earth was the most beautiful place in creation. And now that Castiel knew that beauty, and he was never going to let it go. Holding onto as much as he could in order to understand humans better. Thinking about things that he never would have before he became human. Things were much simpler when he was just an angel. Before he came to earth to rise Dean from Hell. Before he fell in love with the human he was supposed to protect. Before he realized what exactly it was he felt towards Dean.

Now, everything was different. Now, he was no longer allowed into Heaven, because of mistakes he made. Now he was fighting for far more than just Heaven. Now he knew just how important human life was. Now he knew just how difficult it was to be human. Castiel had learned the hard way. Still, there were many things he didn't know about humans and how they lived their lives. He knew that the Winchesters and other hunters he had encountered were different from most humans. They stayed alone, killed for a living, lied, cheated, and died long before they're supposed to. Why anyone would become a hunter was a strange thought to Castiel. Many found people they could be with and grow old together, have kids. Other spend their lives alone. Yet, some found happiness. Castiel often wished that the humans he knew, Sam and Dean, would find that one day. Castiel also wished Dean would find that happiness in him.

Castiel sighed. Those thoughts would bring him nothing but disappointment. Dean only thought of him as a friend. A good friend, but a friend none the less. What was the phrase…he had been 'friend zoned'. And yet there were times when Castiel wasn't sure. Times when Dean did something that made Castiel think there was something more between them. Like two nights ago, when Dean held him tightly all through the night. Or last this night, when Dean sent up a prayer. Castiel was sure Dean wasn't even aware that he prayed to him. But the words had stayed with him. _'Please, Cas, be safe. Please come back soon. I miss you Cas.'_

 _Dean missed him? He wanted him to be safe?_ Castiel had heard the phrase 'if something sounds too good to be true, it usually is'. Yet, even with those thoughts in mind, Castiel couldn't help the warm feeling the words had brought him last night. Castiel was sure that, even if Dean didn't know he had sent up the prayer, there must have been some part of the hunter that cared for him. Even if it was a part of Dean that the hunter wasn't even aware of. It made the angel's heart beat faster; made him feel all warm and fuzzy. Something that Castiel wasn't used to. Not that the feeling was unwelcome it was just… strange is all. Castiel just wished that he could get Dean to feel the same way around him. Wished that he could know for sure that Dean either did or didn't feel the same way. Because worrying about it was far worse than anything Dean could ever say to break his heart. Yes, hearing Dean say that he didn't love him back would hurt like hell. But he would get through it, like he had everything else. Of course Castiel would still help the Winchesters, no matter how hard it would be to face Dean again. There was nothing more that the angel wanted than to do the right thing. If that meant tormenting himself every time he saw the man he loved and knew he didn't love him back, than he would. Every day, for the rest of the Winchesters lives.

Once again, the angel sighed. This was not what he needed to be thinking about right now. He had much more important matters to deal with. One of which was finding Metatron. The Scribe of God had been rather difficult to track down. Castiel was using everything he knew to find him and bring him back to Heaven, but nothing so far had panned out. All sightings had been false reports; every time Castiel got close, he found that he was just farther away. It was infuriating. Although at the same time it was a welcome distraction. Something to keep Castiel's mind off Dean. (Not that it worked. At all.) Still, it was his fault that Metatron is missing, so Castiel felt as though it was his responsibility to bring him back to Heaven. Even though Castiel will probably never be welcomed back, the angel hoped that this act would at least help him make amends with his siblings.

Cas found himself looking up at the stars again. He was reminded that there were simple beauties in life. Things that were beautiful not because of anything done to them, but because they just were. It made Castiel realize that simple things, like looking up at the stars, are what made humanity so important. He just wished that his brothers and sisters could see that as well.

The sound of a car driving up to the field broke Castiel out of his thoughts. There was a reason why he came here, and it wasn't to look at the sky. Turning to his left Castiel could see a bright set of headlights not very far from where he had parked his Lincoln. No matter what Dean said about the car, Cas liked it, and was going to keep it. (Although, Castiel will admit to liking Dean's Impala better. If only because it reminded him of the green eyed hunter.) He heard the engine shut off, and the quick slam of the driver side door. When he saw who came out of the car, Castiel couldn't help but smile. She wore a ratty t-shirt, torn jeans, jean jacket and boots. Her long blonde hair was still done in that crazy way of hers, and she still was wearing too much make-up in Castiel's opinion. But that didn't stop him from being excited.

"Hello Claire. Thank you for coming." Castiel wanted nothing more than for this teenager to like him, even if she had no reason to.

"Hey, I was the one who called, remember?" Her usual sass was still apparent in her voice.

"Well then, thank you for calling. I'm sure it was the last thing you wanted to do. After everything I've done."

"Yeah, well. I had a run in with this Metatron guy. Piece of work. Way worse than you could ever hope to be. When I heard that some guy with blue eye in a trench coat was looking for him, I figured, what the hell? The angel could probably use a break." Claire almost looked like she was going to smile, but Castiel didn't push his luck.

"I am grateful for your help Claire. It seems that even an angel can be shown up by a human." Castiel smiled at the young girl, hoping that she saw it as a good thing rather than threat.

"You bet your ass you can. And I won't hesitate to do it again. Now would you like to hear what I have or what?" Claire glared at him, but Castiel could see the good humor in her eyes. Castiel nodded, before growing more serious and stepping closer. "So, I didn't get very much information. But what I could find was that you're angel made human was going around to homeless shelters. Although no one said they saw him taking people directly, but after he left, others did to. I'm sure if there is a link, but from what I could dig up, that would be my best bet."

"It doesn't make sense for him to be taking humans. Maybe they weren't humans, some kind of supernatural creature." Castiel looked up from the papers Claire had handed him.

"That would make more sense, I must say."

"Do you have any idea where he might be headed next?"

"No, there really isn't a way of tracking him from shelter to shelter, but you can find out what state he's in. So far it seems that he has been staying in this state, around this area. I would start here. No idea where his target is." Claire almost looked sad.

"Thank you Claire. You've done more than enough for me. This will do just fine." Castiel smiled at the girl. Seeing the tiny smirk brought hope to the angel. Claire only nodded a goodbye, before making her way back to her car. They was making progress at least. Castiel glanced down at the papers still in his hands before sighing once again. _This was going to be far more difficult than I first thought._

XXX

Dean and Sam pulled their guns out, pointing it at the voice coming from behind them. It was a girl, about thirty. She was short (by Winchester standers at least. Which means only about five foot seven.) She was wearing a dark green tank-top, with a black jean jacket, worn shorts with leggings underneath and combat boots. There were still water coming off of her shoulder length rusty brown hair. Her features were sharp, with edges, yet they also were rounded. Almost like someone who had seen Hell, but also Heaven. But it really wasn't the prefect curves of her body or the way her clothes clung to them that caught the brother's attention. No, it was her eyes. The small specks of silver floating around in crystal clear orbs of ocean blue. And of course her beautiful smile; highlighting the rosy undertones of her cheeks.

Sighing, and yet still smiling, she moved over to Dean's bag. Quickly pulling out the flask of holy water he kept just in case. Showing it to the brothers, she took a drink. Nothing happened. She pulled out the silver knife, cut herself, nothing happened. She stepped slightly closer so they could see her teeth. No fangs.

"Ya see, I'm clean. Names Quin by the way. If you really want to check me out, call Garth. He'll vouch for me, I'm sure." Sitting down on the bed, Quin smirked once again. Dean pulled out his phone while Sam kept his gun on the very attractive woman. Putting it on speaker so both brothers could hear Garth's answer.

 _"Aloha amigos, been a while."_ Garth's chipper voice rang over the phone.

"Hey, Garth. So, ah, listen. We ran into this girl who broke into our motel room. Red hair, blue eyes, hot as hell, says her name is Quin."

 _"Oh, Quin. Yeah, I know her. She broke into my room too. Was putting her shirt on right as my lady friend and me walked in. Man that was hard to explain. But yeah, she's a good person. Very paranoid, but a fantastic hunter. You can trust her."_ Quin smiled at his response.

"Alright, thanks Garth." Dean then hung up, as Sam put the gun away. Quin rose off the bed grabbing a piece of gauze to wrap around her arm.

"If you must know, I do this because there were a few times I worked with other hunters and they screwed me over. I don't work with people that I don't do research on. Not even the mighty Winchesters get away from that rule. Sorry boys." Her voice was like silk, filled with bright strands of humor and darker strands of lust. Compared to Cas' voice it was nothing, but that didn't mean it didn't turn him on. Sam cleared his throat.

"You know us?" Sam looked over at her. Both brothers sat down facing her, as she smiled once again, showing her prefect teeth.

"What hunter doesn't know the Winchesters? I mean come on you two are legacies. I can remember the first time I hunted down a vampire. God, I almost couldn't kill it, because the first thing it said when it saw me was 'thank god, you're not a Winchester'. I kinda lost it when it said that, killing it only after I was done laughing my ass off. After that I read up on you two. No idea how hard you make that for people by the way." Quin tightened the wrapping on her arm.

"You want one of us to take care of that?" Sam waved his hands towards the cut on her arm. Quin looked at it then back at him, before shrugging. She lifted her shirt to show a large scar running from her left side to her bellybutton.

"Don't worry, I've had worse. If I remember correctly, I held that together with duct tape. Fun times." Quin laughed, brushing it off like a true hunter. "So anyways, back to the case. You only got your guess half right."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"What do you know about hybrids?" Quin asked straightening her jacket. The confused look on their faces told her what they know. "So the first couple bodies, vamp kills right? Throat ripped out, blood gone all that jazz. Yet, it didn't look like the vamp was really into it, am I correct? But then this last body, it was different right? Heart torn out, moon was right. Well that's because you're dealing with both. Not one of each, but one of both."

"What like a vamp-wolf?" Dean asked, seriously doubting what he was hearing. Sam looked over, a similar expression on his face.

"Honestly, I prefer the term were-pire. Sounds better, rolls off the tongue, ya know what I mean?" Quin titled her head just slightly to the left. It reminded Dean of what Cas did when he was confused, but way less adorable.

"So then, if it's like a combination of a vampire and a werewolf, how the hell do we kill it? Like shot it in the heart while taking its head off?"

"Not exactly. You guys don't happen to have silver machetes lying around do you. Because I mean I only have one, and they are a bitch to find on short notice." Quin stood up look between the two.

"Why the hell would you need a silver machete? I mean come on." Dean looked over at the clearly insane hunter. Her response was smiling that ridiculously glorious smile that in all honesty could make anyone come right there and then. And it looked like Quin knew it. _That cocky bitch_ , was the thought running through both brother's minds.

"You know, hunters always amaze me. There are some that know nothing, some that are like you two, and then there's me. Even though you are living in one of the many Men of Letters bunkers, yet you don't understand how to kill a hybrid. I know for a fact you can find information in there. Which must mean that you've never run into any hybrids before." Smirking, Quin watched as the boys gapped at her. "Hunters hunt down the nightmares of human kind, but they don't realize is that even monsters have nightmares. Now most of those have to do with dying, but that's beside the point. The others have to do with Halflings or hybrids. When two different monsters have children. So they're not welcome on either side of their parenting. Making them more dangerous than most of the other things you have faced. They've got the best of both worlds." Quin snorted at her own joke.

"So, you would need a silver machete to kill the thing." Sam, of course, was the first one to understand what was going on. Quin directed her smile over to the younger of Winchesters. It almost caused Sammy to jump her right there.

"Bingo Sam. Well done. Now, I'm the only one with the weapon that will kill it. Sorry, I don't like it when other people mess with my weapons, so I'll be the one handling the blade. But I do have something for you." Quin made a come hither motion with her index finger. Neither brother knew how she made such a simple movement look so damn sexy. Her hips swayed as she sauntered out the door, Sam and Dean not being able to pull their focus away from her round ass. Both brothers followed her out to see a black sedan with tinted windows. You could tell the car was packed full of things even without being able to see inside. When she opened the right side back door, she had to lean over to pick up a bag. And of course, the boys took the opportunity to stare. From the smirk on Quin's face, she knew it too.

"Alright boys, listen, not that I don't love the attention, but neither of you could ever hope to handle me. Plus, every girl that's ever dated or slept with you Sam has wound up dead. And Dean's already taken." Quin smiled at both boys, slinging her bag understand her shoulder. As she walked by Dean she tapped his left shoulder, right where Cas' handprint was. And the look in her eyes made Dean think she knew more than she was letting on. Almost like she knew that he was in love with Cas. Sam also noticed this, but he wasn't entirely sure what it meant. Once back inside the motel room, Quin pulled out her machete. It gleamed in the sunlight coming through the window.

"So, what is it you have for us?" Sam tried looking in the bag. Quin shoved him away, which is a lot harder than it looks. (Well maybe not, but ya know.)

"Glad you asked. I've been working on this for a few weeks now, you know, making sure I have the right thing. Right before you two showed up I was going to attack. I made these last night so they should still be fresh." Quin pulled a small wooden box, opening it to show silver bullets. "No, they are not just silver bullets. I mean yes they are silver bullets, but their different from your average silver bullets. I added in my own personal blend of Wolf's Bane and Dean Man's Blood. They won't kill the thing, but they will hurt like hell. So here." Quin handed them the box. "Then you're not completely defenseless. I understand the need to for that."

"You made these? From scratch?" Dean was looking over one of the bullets, finding nothing but fantastic craftsmanship.

"Well, yeah, it's one of my specialties. Building weapons I mean. I could probably open my own gun shop in I really wanted to. Make good cash too. But I prefer this, being out doing stuff to make a difference. But if you ever need any kind of custom weapon made for you, or just something really rare, give me a call. I'll have it, or something I can use to build it." Quin shrugged like it was nothing. Dean handed to box to Sam, who also looked it over. "Now those babies have a limited life span because of the blood in them, so it would be better if we went sooner rather than later."

"You have any idea where we might find it?" Sam asked, before pulling out a map so Quin could tell them where to go. Fifteen minutes later the boys along with Quin were pulling up to an abandoned barn just outside of town while the sun set. The blood red clashing against dark navy. Checking their guns, Dean and Sam got out of the Impala. Followed quickly by Quin, with her machete in hand. Nodding at each other, the three made their way into the fray.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Woman Army**

 **Chapter Four**

Sam had decided that he hated hybrids. When Quin had told him they had the best of both worlds, she couldn't have been more wrong. It had been going smoothly enough. Quin obviously knew what she was doing, which was a relief for both brothers. Working with amateurs is a good way to end up dead. So when Quin opened the already unlocked door and slipped inside without making so much of a sound, it was nice. Although, seeing her work didn't really quell the one thing still on Sam's mind. _Would the bullets work?_ Sam found the answer to that question much sooner than he wanted to.

The were-pire, or whatever the hell you wanted to call it, was fast. Faster than anything Sam had ever seen at least. As soon as Sam, Dean and Quin walked through the door, it attacked. The faint light coming from the sunset didn't help with anything. In fact it only made it harder to see. Sam heard Dean's gun go off before an almost deafening howl of pain crawled through the darkness. Then flurry of claws and fangs that had been attacking them vanished.

"It didn't bite either of you right?" Quin asked, her eyes practically glowing in the darkness. "If it bites you, and it doesn't use you for food, you'll turn."

"Don't let it bite you, got it." Dean said back, frustration clear in his voice. While it would've been nice if Quin had said something before they walked in, she also wouldn't have thought about it. She was used to working alone, she wouldn't have had to explain herself before.

"With your guns it won't be so keen to attack, so that should help with that. Try to draw it away from me so I can get behind it. If it sees me coming, then this whole thing will be for nothing." Quin smiled at them one last time, before running off into a corner. Surprisingly, this barn still had a lot of equipment in it, creating great places to hide. Too many great places in Sam's opinion. Dean looked over at Sam, both nodding to each other as they separated, looking in different parts of the old, creaky barn. Sam was sure the were-pire could hear them as they moved around. Even without keen senses, Sam knew exactly where Dean was because of the rustle he was making with his feet. Sam couldn't hear Quin though; probably because she wasn't moving.

"Come on, ya son of a bitch! Show yourself!" Dean called out into the darkness. Nothing responded to his taunting. "You scare, huh? Is that it? You know these bullets won't kill you. So, come on, I'm getting bored." That did the trick, because not ten seconds later Dean was screaming and shots were fired. Sam turned quickly to help Dean, but all he saw was a mass of limbs moving too fast to get a lock on. Dean, though, seemed to have luck on his side as he hit it again with another one of Quin's bullets. He heard a thump of someone falling to the ground and raced over. Shinning his flashlight around, Sam found the were-pire clawing at its own leg, trying to get the bullet out. Dean was soon by his side watching in horrid interest.

It was fugly. What was once a strong looking teenage boy, was now a heap of blood, claws and fangs. Bright yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. Vampire and wolf fangs both coming out of its mouth. There was a tiny bit of fur covering its hands, and claws dripping with its own blood. Sam could clearly see the vampire traits compared to the werewolf ones. They clashed and yet complemented each other in an outrageously nightmare-ish way. Watching this poor creature tear its own flesh in an attempt to the bullet out made Sam want to vomit. From where the bullet had made contact with the monsters skin, there were tendrils of a black ink looking substance. Mixed with the blood coming from the wound, and the smell, brought bile up Sam's throat once again. While the creature was tearing at its own skin, it didn't notice the boys staring at watching it. In fact it seemed as if there was nothing else that mattered to the were-pire, except getting the bullet out of its leg. After it did get the small piece of silver out of its body, Sam was shocked to see it stand. Looking back at the leg (if you could call it that) it was standing on, Sam thought for sure it should be dead by now. Although, that only seemed to make it angrier and hungrier. And if it could stand on that leg, torn so badly that Sam could even see bone, what could it to the brothers. Thankfully they didn't have to find that out today.

"Swing batter, batter!" Came a voice form behind the were-pire. The silver of Quin's machete caught the light right as she swung, chopping its head right off. The body thumped on the floor, followed by the loud thud of the head. "Home run?" Dean chuckled slightly at the joke she had made, although considering what they had just witnessed, Sam couldn't find it in him to laugh.

"Wow. I, uh, well I wasn't expecting that." Dean finally said after a moment of silence. Quin looked down at the body, then back up at the boys, wiping some of the blood from her face.

"Yeah, well. I wasn't expecting you guys to have seen anything like this before. I mean, I hunt down the monsters monster. Puts me in a whole new realm of crazy, don't it? They're pretty gnarly if you don't know what you're doing, and even then…" Quin once again looked down at the body. Only now did Sam see the claw marks on its shoulder. _That must have been from when it was trying to get the first bullet out,_ Sam thought to himself.

"Poor kid's name was Robbie Walker. His family were wolves, but the good kind. Fed off of animal hearts and the like. Had their own farm so people would get too suspicious. They had been going good for a while, until vamps came in and tried to take over their territory. Damn things got in a huge war over one small piece of land, Robbie got caught in the cross fire. It was dumb vamp who didn't know any better that turned him. That vamp was killed when its nest found out what it had done. Robbie's family was all but dead at that point. His only sister kicked him when she realized what happened. That was how he ended up here. I had been chasing him a while before I finally caught up. Damn boy was leaving a trail of bodies." Quin picked up Robbie's head. She looked sad for the boy, something Sam hadn't seen in a hunters eyes towards the hunted in a long time.

"Why would his sister just leave him out like that? They were family." Sam stated as him and Dean picked up the body so they could bury it outside. Quin followed him, Robbie's head still in her hands.

"Family doesn't mean the same thing to some people like it does to you two boys. Trust me, if you two were werewolves and one of you was turn were-pire, it would be expected of you to drop kick the other out of the house. Hybrids are the black sheep. They're the bad batch of kids that doesn't quite fit in anywhere. It's either kill them, or let them go. Robbie's sister was letting him live. That's better than what most would've done."

"Damn." Dean whispered under his breath. He couldn't ever think about leaving Sam behind. It didn't matter what he had gotten himself into, Dean would stick with his little brother. Dean knew Sam would do the same for him, considering they had both given their lives for each other already. What Quin was telling him just didn't click with the older Winchester. And it didn't just have to do with Sammy, it had to do with all of his family. Even those of them that were dead. Never once would Dean give up on them. Not after what he had done to Cas. He knew what turning away family felt like, and he never wanted to feel that way again. He had hurt Cas by kicking him out of the bunker, and now Dean realized that it was one of the stupidest things he had ever done. Dean loved Cas, far more than just like a brother, and it killed him when he saw the look on Cas' face when Dean told him he had to leave. Dean never wanted to feel that guilty again.

"In all honesty, kicking him out allowed the kid to live longer. Robbie was probably thankful for that. Even though he would have to live like this until one of us come along." Quin said, grabbing a batch of firewood, throwing Robbie's head on it. Sam and Dean placed the body on top, grabbed some more wood, than let the poor kid burn. In the fire light, Quin's eyes practically glowed. She whispered a few things under her breath. Something to probably keep the spirit where it belonged.

The three of them stood there, watching the fire crackle and pop around the body of the dead teenager. It was moments like these that caused hunters to remember just what they do. They kill things. To everyone else in the world, the things they kill are just normal people. Just because those people happen to be monsters, they get killed. Most hunters wouldn't care, but not the Winchesters. They had seen too many people die when all they wanted to do was live their lives. Too many young kids killed because they were born to be monsters. Dean and Sam had made an agreement years ago that they would only kill the things that killed other people. And with all the time Quin took to make sure she knew what she was hunting, Sam figured she had made a similar agreement with herself.

After the last of the embers burned out, Quin, Dean and Sam made their way back to the Impala, Dean got in the driver's seat, Sam next to him, and Quin in the back. Most of the blood that had been on Quin she cleaned off while the body burned, so she looked perfectly fine now. In fact she had this little smirk on her face, like she was thinking about something humorous. It reminded Sam of someone, but he couldn't remember who. It only took a few minutes to get back onto town, and Dean suggested going to a bar to celebrate a job well done. Quin didn't say anything against it, and Sam needed a few drinks to get rid of the images of Robbie floating around in his head. Just thinking about the poor kid made Sam want to lose his lunch. So when Dean pulled up the too bar, he was relieved. The trio made their way into the small, hole-in-the-wall joint, Quin smiling her brilliant smile towards the bartender.

"Don't worry about the bill boys, this is on me." Quin said as she sauntered off to the bar. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at her. For the girl who just his brother and him down, it sure looked like she wanted someone in her bed tonight. Or maybe that was just how she got cheap drinks. You never really know with someone like Quin.

"Hey Johnny. Three beers for my friends and me, if you wouldn't mind." Sam and Dean sat on either side of Quin at the bar. Johnny, the bartender, smiled back at them before heading off to grab their beers. "Don't worry, Johnny will cut the price in half for us."

"You sleeping with him or something?" Dean smiled over at her, Quin just smiling back. She shrugged as Johnny came over with the beers. The way he looked at Quin told the boys everything they needed to know. "Funny how local bartender gets into your pants, and yet handsome men like my brother and I can't."

"Yeah, well, like I said, I don't want to end up dead. I kinda like my life right now thank you very much. Don't want my inability to keep it in my pants to ruin that. As pretty as you both are." Quin took a sip of her beer laughing with the boys. "Besides, you guys are fun to hang around. I wouldn't want to make it awkward by sleeping with one of you. Or both for that matter. Separately of course. That other thing is just all kinds of wrong." Quin shivered at the thought, Dean nodding in agreement.

"But ya hear that Sammy, she likes us." Dean sent a smirk over to his brother chuckling. Sam couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, yeah, don't let it go to your groins." Quin tried to sound annoyed, but the bright look in her eyes told both brothers otherwise. It was strange for the Winchester brothers to be sitting in a bar with a girl they had just met laughing over something as stupid as their sex lives. Sam wasn't sure what it was about Quin, but she felt like someone he could trust. And it looked like Dean felt the same way. Dean hadn't smiled like that for a long time. In fact, Sam hadn't seen his brother look this happy since the night when they watched Star Wars with Cas. Although Sam thought being around Cas always put Dean in a better mood.

"Hey Quin, I've got a question." Sam turned to her while sipping his beer.

"Shoot." She put her beer down, turning her back to Dean.

"What did you mean earlier when you said that Dean was taken?" Sam looked her in the eyes, not noticing the way Dean did a spit take. Quin didn't say anything, just laughed. She gave Sam this look saying _you know exactly what it means._

"Hey, so, ah, how about those bullets though. Pretty powerful stuff." Dean quickly changed the subject. He really didn't want to tell his brother about his feeling for Cas. Not with Quin sitting right there next to him. Even though Dean honestly didn't think she would have a problem with it, it wasn't every day that a hunter feel in love with an angel. Dean knew plenty of hunters who would kill any angel that came at them. And something told him not to get on Quin's bad side.

"Not really. Just a good blend of Dead Man's Blood and Wolf's Bane." Quin shrugged, taking a sip of her beer.

"Yeah well, once the bullet was in, the were-pire did everything it could to get it out. Nearly took off its own leg." Dean stated.

"I've seen them actually take off limbs to get the bullet out. Again, they were a day old. The real trick with those is finding a way to keep the blood fresh. As soon as you take the blood out of the cooler it starts going bad. Thankfully the Wolf's Bane isn't like that. In fact you want it to be aged a little. More potent that way. Then you have to keep the balance right. Have too much of one thing and the bullet will only effect one side of the hybrid. Surprisingly, you need more blood than bane. The iron in the blood reacts to the bane in a way that makes it more poisonous to wolves."

"Well damn. How did you figure all this out. I've never seen any books on stuff like that." Dean commented.

"You wouldn't have. I found most of this out because of experiments. Let me tell you, making those bullets a week before you use them makes them almost useless. Nearly died on that job. Was in the hospital for a while too. Pissed me off so much." Quin took another longer drink form her bottle.

"Maybe one of these days you could show us how to make them." Sam suggested.

"And have more people in the specialty weapons business? It's not like I get very many people to call me in the first place." Quin grumbled, "but for you two, sure why not. As long as you promise not to show anyone else. I might have to kill you for that." Although there was a threating tone in her words, both brothers knew Quin was joking.

"So, after this, where were you headed? I mean if you ever need a place to stay, our doors are open." Sam said. Again, not something that Sam would normally say to someone he just met. But Quin was different.

"Thanks for the offer, but I prefer to be on the road. And honestly, I don't know yet. I think there might be a ghost of a ghoul in Boston. Those things are a pain in the ass, let me tell you. Although," Quin pulled a pen and a napkin and started writing, "here is my number. If you guys ever need anything, weapon or otherwise, just give me a call. I can promise you that you won't find everything in that bunker of yours. This number I will always pick this one up. Might need to put you on hold for a while, but I will answer." Quin placed a few bills down on the bar, standing. "Oh, and don't use that number for booty calls. I won't stand for it." Quin 'glared' at the boys before slapping them both on the back. "See ya around Winchesters." Sam and Dean watched as she exited the building.

"She really is something, isn't she?" The bartender, Johnny, came over. He wore a friendly smile handing them two more beers. "Walked in here a couple of weeks ago like she owned the place. Flashing that dazzling smile to anyone with eyes. Flirting up a storm, asking about those poor people who got attacked by animals. She said she was just passing through, but between you and me, I wish she would've stayed longer." Johnny picked up a glass, and started cleaning it.

"Oh trust me, if I could get her in bed, I wouldn't want her to leave either." Sam said, Dean nodding his agreement. Johnny just laughed at the statement.

"True that. I think every guy she's ever been with would say something similar. Too bad one of you is already taken." Johnny left after that to deal with another costumer. Dean blushed, like bright red, from the tips of his ears all the way down to his neck. Sam had never seen his older brother blush so badly before. He grumbled something under his breath about people needing to mind their own business. That was the last straw for Sam. If he couldn't answers out of Quin, then he would get them out of Dean.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam looked over to brother, moving to the now empty stool in the middle of them. This was a conversation that Sam didn't want other people to hear.

"What does what mean Sammy?" Dean asked from behind his bottle of beer. Sam bitch-faced.

"You know what. Why do people keep saying that you're taken? It isn't like you to start a relationship, and I have no idea about it. I'm not stupid Dean, there is something you're not telling me."

"It's none of your business Sammy. Just leave it at that." Dean growled at his little brother. His defensiveness only egged Sam on more. And it was then that Sam put the pieces together.

"It's Cas, isn't it?"

"Damn it Sam, I said drop it."

"It is Cas. Oh my god. You finally realized that you like him. Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" The last question was dripping with sarcasm. Dean hid his shock behind a deadly glare.

"So what? It's not like he feels the same way." Dean said. Although, even now that he was saying it, he thought back to the night when they cuddled together in Dean's bed. It was getting harder and harder to think that the angel didn't feel something towards the hunter. Sam's snort only added to those thoughts.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want to tell yourself." Sam smirked, know just how the angel felt. Not that Cas had said anything to the younger Winchester, but he made it pretty obvious with all the staring. Dean was about to make a snappy retort when he realized that Sam didn't seem that shocked about this whole thing. Like he really didn't care who Dean liked, guy or girl, angel or human. _Well at least that's one thing off my chest,_ Dean thought.

"Alright, alright you got me. I like the angel. Now can we stop talking about this? I don't need to be talking to my little brother about my love life." Dean sighed, taking another drink. "Or lack thereof." The last part was mumbled under his breath so Sam wouldn't catch it. After that, the brothers sat at the bar talking about saving people, hunting thing. Ya know, the family business.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys. So happy that I made this one longish. I mean, when I was first writing the chapter I thought it would be really short. Thank Chuck it's not.**_

 _ **Alright so, that was Quin, the OC. Like I said, you might hate her, but I really hope that some of you love her. Or love to hate her and vice versa. I really hope that she was good enough for the fandom, because this is such a great fandom. Also, don't worry there will be more of Cas, because Cas.**_

 _ **Once again if there is anything that you peps don't like, or that doesn't make since, leave a comment. I will make changes as necessary. If you need clarification, send me a message. Again I will do my best to explain.**_

 _ **Thanks again for all you peps who read the story. Keep reading. R &R please. Peace out Bitches. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**One Woman Army**

 **Chapter Five**

"Are you sure you haven't seen this man around here before?" Asked the impeccant angel of the homeless man. This had been the fifteenth shelter Castiel had visited in Manhattan; Metatron's latest hunting grounds. It had been a week since the visit with Claire, dragging Castiel through three states already. The angle had no idea how much longer finding Metatron would take, but he wished the weasel would just stop hiding already. Castiel was growing more and more frustrated with this situation. All he wanted to do was find the ex-angel and take him back to Heaven so he could be punished. Castiel knew that he wouldn't go down without some sort of fight, but at the same time it wouldn't be that much of a challenge. Still the problem was finding him.

"Look man, I'm sorry. But you know, I'll keep an eye for you." The homeless man said. He was wearing too many layers for his tiny form. A long beard covered most of his face. He was an elderly man, his hair having a salt and pepper look to it. Castiel had been talking to him for only a few minutes, and hadn't been much help. Although with the amount of alcohol in this man's system, the angel doubted he would remember much of this conversation. Castiel also knew that he wasn't the best choice of person to talk to, but he was also the only person around. All of the workers had already gone home for the night, and everyone else was sleeping. The angel watched as the man hobbled (because that was all he was capable of) away, sighing. This was getting him nowhere. Castiel highly doubted that Metatron didn't know about someone looking for him. Which might be why he was nowhere to be found.

Looking up at the sky, Castiel forced himself to calm down. Getting angry at the drunks and the other humans around here won't do him any good. He found it calming, as it was the night he met Claire. Cas to join the stars in the sky along with his siblings. He missed Heaven. He really did. No matter what he said, he would always miss the white halls of the sanctuary of souls. Although it had been a long while since he had thought of it as home, it was still the place of his creation. The angel felt he would always miss Heaven.

Yet there would always be a better home for him here on earth with the Winchesters. _With Dean,_ said a little voice in the back of Castiel's head. Cas closed his eyes shaking his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about the love of this life. Nor was really any time that wasn't spent with the hunter, unless they were hunting. Then it would be really be deadly. Dean was very distracting, even if he didn't know it. The morning they woke up together and Dean took his shirt off; well it made Castiel want to jump him right there. Keeping restraint was needed, but almost impossible. Cas hadn't slept with anyone other than the Reaper April. Then of course she had killed him afterwards, which didn't make for a good dare. And of course there was that time that he thought he was going on a date with his boss at Gas-n-Sip, but was only babysitting. Dean had helped him look presentable; something Castiel thought was just out of kindness. Now he thought differently.

For the past week now, every single night, or at least night for Dean, Castiel had gotten a prayer from the green eyes hunter. Again Castiel didn't think the hunter even knew what he was doing, but it made him happy. Though, the angel was still careful about his feelings. He knows that this is only a false hope. The hunter would never feel the same way about him; it is an impossibility. Dean Winchester is well known for being able to sleep with any woman he wants too. And that was the problem. Castiel was not a woman. Or using a woman as a vessel at least. So yes, the prayers that Castiel had gotten were nothing more than the hunter being worried about a friend. And was likely how it would remain. Which the angel would continue to tell himself was fine. After all being friends with Dean was better than being nothing. But what he wouldn't tell anyone, not even himself, was how much it hurt. How much it hurt to see the hunter find someone else to sleep with over and over again. How much it hurt to know that he would be nothing more than just a friend. How much it hurt to have his hopes raised, only to be crushed by yet another busty female. It hurt to be in love with Dean Winchester. Yet Castiel couldn't bring himself to stop.

Maybe it was because of everything they had been through together. Maybe it was because the angel had touched the hunter's soul. Castiel had pieced him back together atom by atom; recreating Dean from the very core. Seeing a human in that sense was… for lack of a better word, breathtaking. Dean would always think himself not good enough, not worthy of love, not important and so on. But Castiel knew differently. He knew just how brightly the man's soul shined. He knew that Dean would do anything to protect those he loves, and that has earned him an eternal place in Castiel's heart. Dean, of course, would never understand that. How could he, the man had never seen his own soul. And if Castiel tried to explain it to him… the angel doubted that would go over very well with Dean.

A buzzing in his pocket brought Castiel out of his thoughts. Bringing out his phone Cas found that he had a text message from Sam. After Castiel had left the bunker, he had contacted Sam and asked if the younger brother would tell him if and when the Winchesters went on hunts, and when they got back. Castiel had said he wanted to be able to make sure everything was alright with Dean. He knew Sam had some kind of guess as to what Cas' feelings towards Dean were. The angel felt no need to really hide form Sam, but also not tell him out right. Sam of course understood Cas' need to make sure his brother was alright; after everything that happened with the Mark both of them couldn't be too careful.

' _Just got back from a simple salt and burn in Mississippi. Everything went smoothly.'_ Was all the text said. Then his phone buzzed again. _'Were thinking about taking a break for a bit. If you need us, we will be at the bunker.'_

'Alright, thank you Sam for letting me know.' Castiel replied.

 _'How have you been Cas?'_ It was a simple enough question. Although with his lack of finding anything useful about Metatron, it only caused the angel to become more irritated.

'The search has yet to yield any kind of information of Metatron's whereabouts. It is more than a little infuriating.'

 _'Sounds like. Are you sure you don't need any help?'_

'No Sam. I will be fine. You and your brother both need to rest. Although, there might be something. Metatron has been going around to local homeless shelters, moving from state to state. He has been taking some of the people there. I can't find a pattern or a reason as to why he would do something such as this.'

 _'I can look into for you.'_

'Thank you Sam.'

 _'Of course Cas. Anytime. Be careful alright.'_

'I will.' And their conversation ended. Cas put his phone back in his pocket, not really sure what his next move should be. Looking up at the sky once again, the angel realized just how late it really was. Thinking it would be better to call it a night, Castiel made his way back to the motel he was sleeping at.

XXX

Three more weeks had gone by. Sam hadn't found anything as of yet, but was still looking. The brothers had gone to Missouri were there might be a shifter. Castiel had been told that Dean knew what was going on as well. Not that it surprised him in the least. Sam and Dean told each other they wouldn't keep secrets anymore, and finding Metatron was on their list of things to do as well.

As far as that was going, Castiel was still no closer to finding the scribe than he had been three weeks ago. Only now he was wandering around New Jersey. Most of the people here were more helpful, although not by much. There was one man who might have seen the ex-angel, but he was just as hard to find. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and beard like most of the men Castiel had talked to. It had taken Castiel most of yesterday and today to come across the little corner of the shelter dedicated to this man. It looked like he had more than the rest of these people. There was actually a door on the different pieces of painted plywood. Sighing Castiel walked up, knocking on the door. But when he placed his hand, the door swung open. There was a small table sitting in the middle of the room. A few chairs were scattered around, there was a makeshift fireplace, and empty cans of food. The small area was empty of all life. Castiel noted that it seemed like he had been gone for a while, and left in a hurry. There was a small note sitting on the table. It was addressed to him.

 _Nice try Castiel. But if you're going to find me, you're going to have to try harder. -M_

Castiel placed the note back on the table before smashing it into bits. Quickly regaining control of his anger, Castiel made his way outside. It was noon here, the sun high and bright in the sky. There were a few clouds spaced out in the clear blue. This had a calming effect on the angel. He knew it must look strange, a fully grown man staring up at the sky. Castiel could care less at this point. Metatron was still nowhere to be found, and now it seemed was playing games with him. Castiel wished for nothing more than the ex-angel to just give up whatever he was planning and going back to Heaven so he could stop looking. Cas missed not having to move every other day. He missed days that were filled with reading rather than talking to drunks and stoners. He missed going on hunts with the Winchesters. He missed the bunker. Most of all Castiel missed Dean. He hadn't spoken to the hunter in over a month, and it was starting to get to him. The prayers had stopped sometime during the second week. Castiel had been too busy to really remember. He missed hearing Dean's voice, even if it was only through prayer.

Castiel sighed, knowing it was hopeless for him to keep thinking like this. Dean didn't think of him like that. Yet no matter how many times the angel told himself that, there was still a part of him that believed it wasn't true. That part of him only added to Castiel's anger. After another few seconds of battling with himself, Cas thought it would be better if he went back to his motel and called Sam. The drive back took about twenty minutes because of bad traffic. Pulling up to a parking space, Castiel got out of his car heading inside. He picked up his phone as soon as he got inside, calling Sam.

 _"Hello?"_ It wasn't Sam's voice on the other end. Much too gruff, a little deeper. Castiel knew that voice all too well.

"Hello Dean." Was Cas' response.

 _"Cas? Hey man, how's it going?"_

"Not well. Has Sam found anything yet?" Cas sat down on the single bed in the room. He hoped that Sam had something, anything really.

 _"Not yet. He's in the shower right now. You can always call back later if you still want to talk to him."_ Dean almost sounded disappointed.

"Oh no it's fine. How have you been?" Cas asked. He was genuinely concerned about Dean. Although Castiel was sure that the Mark wouldn't have any kind of negative side effects on Dean, the angel was still worried.

 _"I'm good Cas. Never been better actually. The Mark's gone, Sammy and I are finally back on good terms. I'm hunting again without the urge to kill everything around me. Now, I wish I knew were Metatron was so I can kick his ass. He's going to pay for what he did to you, Sam, me and everyone else in the friggn' world."_ The thought of Dean's words made Cas' heart beat pick up.

"That's good to hear Dean. I'm glad everything is fine." Castiel smiled. Knowing that Dean was alright made him feel a little more relaxed. Even with everything that is going on, as long as Dean was ok so was the angel. He heard Dean cough on the other line. Castiel frowned, wanting to apologize for making the hunter uncomfortable. He truly was excited that Dean was alright.

 _"Yeah, me too. So, other than coming up with nothing in the search, how have you been?"_ It was a strange question for the hunter to be asking. But Castiel pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he savored the moment.

"I've been better. This whole thing with Metatron… well, it has been frustrating."

 _"Don't worry Cas, we'll find him. And when we do, we can beat his ass into next year, capuche?"_

"Yes, Dean. I capuche." Cas paused. "I have a feeling that he knows we are looking for him. I don't think I will be able to find him again."

 _"Well then, why not head back to the bunker. You can stay there until we come up with a game plan."_ Dean's suggestion was just a place for Cas to stay until they found Metatron, but the angel couldn't help but feel like it was more than that.

"That sounds like a good idea."

 _"Alright, well Sam and I are in Indiana right now trying to find a cursed object. Shouldn't take more than a few days. We'll give you a call when we're done. I gotta go, Sam's almost done. See ya soon Cas."_

"Goodbye Dean." And then the line went dead.

XXX

Castiel had been driving for a few days now. Dean had texted just a few hours ago that the boys were back at the bunker waiting for home. When Cas looked at the sign on the road, he noticed that he was somewhere in Kentucky. Being an angel meant that he didn't have to sleep, even if after being human Castiel found that he liked the act. He never dreamed when he was an angel, which was a bonus. As a human, his sleep was bombarded with nightmares of all the different times he has died and been tortured. It was horrible to have to relive all of those experiences. He had never told anyone about it of course, not even Dean. And now that he was an angel again he didn't have to worry about it. So, having to make the long journey to the bunker form New Jersey wasn't too difficult. In fact he should make it there in only a few more days if he continued to drive at this pace. Although when his gas meter was running low, Castiel took the moment to take a stop at the nearest gas station.

Of course, as soon as the angel pulled up, he noticed the demon. Crowley to be exact. Castiel sighed, driving up anyways. The King of Hell wanted to speak to him, there was no way out of it. Sighing again, Castiel pulled up to a pump and got out of his car.

"Crowley." Castiel nodded towards the demon. Quickly Cas started filling the car, not really knowing what he wanted to talk about. It was troublesome.

"Castiel. Wonderful to see you again." Crowley smirked, sarcasm dripping off his words. Castiel sent him a dangerous look, meaning that he wanted to get this conversation over as quickly as possible.

"Why are you here Crowley? What do you want?" Castiel was starting to count his money so he could pay for his gas.

"Well, I heard form a little demon bird that you were going out of your way to find that sleazy scribe Metatron. I simply came here to offer my assistance." Crowley shrugged.

"And what do you want in return?" The King of Hell put on a good fake hurt face. "Crowley, I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't offer your help in the matter unless you wanted something in return. So what is it?"

"My mother's head on a platter." Crowley stated simply. The angel thought about his request for a second. The witch Rowena had been a troublesome opponent, and had messed with many things that had to do with Castiel and the Winchesters. The angel also understood the deep resentment felt by Crowley towards his mother. It didn't seem like that bad of a deal, but the angel had learned never to trust a demon.

"Is that all? Or will you try to take the scribe for yourself after I've found him? He has hurt you and Hell as much as he hurt the rest of us. How do I know that you won't take him to learn everything he knows?" Castiel looked into the demons eyes. Crowley looked almost taken aback at the accusation.

"You're right of course. I did think about it. But no. Just my mother, she's all I want out of this. Besides Metatron is human now. Without his Grace there are very few things he can be useful for." The demon King stated. Castiel, who had kept staring at him, believed him.

"Alright. I will, of course, have to speak with the Winchesters about this." Remembering the last time he worked with Crowley without telling the brothers, Castiel knew better than that now. Crowley laughed at his comment.

"Of course, you must get permission from your boyfriend and his brother before doing anything on your own. How is Squirrel these days? I heard that he got rid of the Mark." Castiel chose to not say anything about the boyfriend comment, but nodded about the Mark. Crowley would've known by now, and Dean not having the Mark would only make the demon eager to help again. Or at least that was what Castiel hoped. "Damn shame really. He did make a great demon. Until he wouldn't listen." It took all of Castiel's willpower not to smite the demon right there for that comment. Pissing off the King of Hell wouldn't be a good thing. And then of course, who would take charge after Crowley? At least Crowley was helpful sometimes, and turned Hell into a business. The next leader might not have the same views. It was safer to have Crowley in charge at this point.

"Is that everything you wanted?" Castiel asked through clenched teeth. Crowley smirked at the angel, knowing he hit a sore spot with the Dean making a good demon comment. Crowley just shook his head, snapped his fingers and vanished. Castiel slumped against his car after he was sure the demon King was gone. When Dean had become a demon there was nothing the angel could've done to help him. Those feelings of being useless were coming back in full force now that he was unable to find Metatron. Castiel knew deep down that he was very important to the Winchesters, but at the same time he couldn't help but think he was just another tool that they use. And nothing more than that. A tool that wouldn't work; that was broken, and soon would be tossed out for the newest model.

It didn't matter that there were countless times when Dean and Sam both had told the angel that he was a friend; part of their family. It didn't matter that Castiel had told himself the same thing. It didn't matter that he had so many memories of the Winchesters standing up for him. It didn't matter that he had memories of the brothers forcing him to take care of himself when they needed it more. It didn't matter. None of it did. Not to that little voice in the back of Castiel's head telling him otherwise. Normally, Castiel would just ignore it. Put it to the back of his mind and focus on the bigger problem. But know there was nothing else to focus on. He was failing at finding a simple human. Yes that human might have been an angel once, but he was still human. If the angel truly couldn't find Metatron, then why shouldn't the brothers tell him to leave? Having Crowley show up and offer his assistance wasn't helpful either.

Just thinking that the demon could do this simple job when he could not made Castiel want to cry. Not that he would let anyone know that. He would put on his mask like he always did to hide his bloodshot eyes. Hide his bleeding heart. Hide his self-loathing. Hide everything from the people that seemed to care about him. Castiel was finding it harder and harder to believe that anyone actually did. His only saving grace was the look in Dean's eyes when they woke up together than morning. Green eyes shone with happiness, contentment, and something that Castiel desperately wanted to believe was love. Those green eyes, filled with all that emotion were looking right at him that morning. The small smile complementing the look in his eyes. As long as he could remember that look, that smile, Castiel knew that he would be ok. He had to be. If for nothing else than to see those emotion swimming in Dean's eyes again. Castiel had to keep fighting if only to make Dean smile.

With those thoughts in mind, Castiel quickly got back in his car. Driving down the road, Castiel kept focused on the task at hand; getting back to the bunker. It shouldn't take more than a few days hopefully. Only a few more days until he would see Dean again, and maybe that look. With that thought in mind, Castiel drove on. It wasn't until a few hours later that Castiel noticed a text he had gotten from Dean.

 _'Hey Cas. Sammy and I may have found a case, and could use your help. Hurry back here quick.'_ Was all it said. Castiel texted back a quick, _'Be there soon'_ So Dean and Sam needed him for another job. Those feelings of being just a tool came back in full force. When his phone buzzed again, Castiel didn't want to look at what it said. Yet his curiosity got the best of him.

 _'Not soon enough angel'_

 _ **A/N: Hey guys. So do you like the ending for this chapter? I know I do. I mean, why not throw a little Destiel in where you can. Also, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Yay! Now I realize that this chapter is all about Cas, because Cas. Don't worry, you'll get more of the brothers soon.**_

 _ **I'm sorry also for those of you that starting crying because of what I put him through this chapter. But I made it better, I hope. There will more Destiel I promise. Between both of them, not just one. That must have been annoying. But I know you all still love me. Maybe. And for those of you that actually liked Quin, the OC, don't worry she will be back too. Not very soon, but she will back. And Crowley of course. Because King of Hell and all that jazz.**_

 _ **So as always, please, please, please leave comments about what sucks, or something that you need clarification on. I don't want you people to read it and be confused. If you want something changed, I will do my best to make it work into the story. I want this story to be the best that it possibly can be for you readers. I love you all so much. Pease out Bitches!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**One Woman Army**

 **Chapter Six**

Dean wanted to smack himself for being so stupid. _Not soon enough angel, really Winchester? Why did you have to send that to him? Stupid idjit. He doesn't feel the same way._ Dean kept mentally berating himself over his stupid text. Sammy was in the kitchen making food for them; something that Dean was now grateful for. He wanted to make sure that Cas knew about the case they had found. It was demons, the brothers were sure. Dean suggested that Cas might be helpful to Sam right before his brother went to go make food. In all honesty, Dean just wanted a reason to see the angel. A reason to hang out with him. The best part was that the demons were in town too. So Cas could stay at the bunker with them, and maybe, hopefully, share a bed with Dean again. (And no matter what you asked Dean, he would always say that he wasn't thinking about it. Never. Not at all.)

Sam for his part at stayed quiet about the whole thing. He of course knew that they could easily handle a few demons by themselves. But he wasn't going to stop his brother from pinning after the angel. Something that Dean was also grateful for. (Along with Sam keeping his mouth shut.) Although that didn't mean Dean missed the giant smirk that appeared on Sam's face when he talked about Cas that day. Part of Dean wanted to find Quin and kill her, and yet the other part wanted to kiss her for giving him away to his brother. Because Dean highly doubted that he would've been able to tell Sammy on his own. Still it was a little weird that she knew in the first place. _How did she find out?_ But that didn't matter now, because now, Castiel Angel of the figgn' Lord at gotten the smitten human's text message that was so embarrassing Dean wanted to forget this day ever happened. Dean thumped his head down on the table, wishing that he had a beer; wishing that he could get a beer without having to go through Sam.

It wasn't until his phone buzzed again that Dean even looked up. When he realized it was a text from Cas, Dean almost threw his phone across the room. _He's probably pissed at me for sending that text to him. Or maybe he doesn't understand what I meant by that. Yeah, that's it. He still doesn't understand a lot of human things. He just doesn't get it._ With shaking hands, (another thing Dean would never admit to) Dean unlocked his phone and read the text. When he did, his heart nearly jumped right out of his chest it was beating so fast.

 _'Trust me Dean, I know.'_ Five words. Five words had Dean Winchesters world turning upside down. _Yup, now I really need a drink._ He didn't care if Sam saw the cherry red blush on his face, or teased him about it. Dean was going to get alcohol no matter what. Shoving his phone back in his pocket, Dean made his way to the kitchen. Sam had just finished with dinner, (something that Dean was sure had rabbit food in it) when he walked in. Sammy smiled a greeting at his brother, but Dean made a bee line for the fridge to get his beer. He drowned about half of it in one go. Sam shot his brother a questioning look.

"What's up?" Sam asked, plating the food. Dean took another drink from his glass, much smaller than the last.

"Nothing. Cas should be here soon. Within the next couple days." Dean shook his head, taking his plate out to the dining room. Sam looked at his brother with something between annoyance and confusion. _So this had to do with the angel,_ Sam thought to himself.

"What exactly did Cas say?" Sam asked, cutting into his salad. Dean froze for a second before recovering, taking another drink from his beer.

"Nothing much. Only that he was on his way, and would be hurrying back. I told him that we have a case." Dean quickly dug into his food after that, hoping that his brother wouldn't ask any more questions. Of course that didn't work so well for the hunter.

"Then why are you acting like a frightened dog?" Sam nearly snapped at his brother. Dean could be crowned the King of dodging questions. And President of the land of repressed emotions. Dean just glared at his brother, but didn't say anything after that. There was no way Dean was going to let Sam know about the texts. His brother would never let him live it down. Luckily Sam dropped it after that. The pair finished their food in silence once the brief conversation was done. Dean was the first get done, bringing his plate into the kitchen, grabbing another beer while there. Rather than go out and face his brother again, Dean made a bee line for his room. Once there he collapsed on his bed and let his thoughts over take him.

Had it really been Castiel that sent that message? Or was it just someone playing a horrible joke on him? It wouldn't be the first time Cas had lost his phone. But they had been talking about hunting just before, so it had to be Cas. That didn't help. In fact knowing that just made it worse. Dean's heart was beating uncontrollably in his chest. Of course there was the possibility that Cas just didn't understand what Dean had meant by the text. Again had to throw that explanation out the window. If Cas didn't understand than he would've said so. His heart skipped a beat. _Friends say that kind of stuff to each other right? I mean good friends, like Cas and me. Maybe he just thought it was a friend thing._ Yeah, that had to be it. A friend thing. Those thoughts didn't stop the shit-eating grin spreading across the hunters face. They didn't stop the happiness bubbling in his chest. And they most defiantly didn't stop the hunter from groaning about how chick-flicky that all sounded.

Dean Winchester was hopelessly in love with the Angel of Thursday Castiel; possibly the most difficult creature to fall in love with due to how naïve he is. And wasn't it forbidden for mankind to fall for angels. Too bad Dean has already been to Hell. He seriously doubted that any punishment the other angels could deal out for him would be worse than anything he's already been through. (There is of course was still a slight chance, but Dean didn't want to think about that at the moment.) Sighing, the hunter sat up and took a long drink from his beer. This damn thing with Cas was going to be the end of him; he knew. But he couldn't help himself.

Dean figured that he had always had feelings for the angel. Even when they first met, and Cas was still a dick like the rest of the angels. The hunter thought those feelings started with gratitude for getting him out of Hell, and they soon turned into trust. Trust that was easily broken again and again, but still rebuilt every time. That trust was what started their friendship all those years ago, Dean realized. Slowly, but surely, Castiel had made his way into Dean's life as the best friend he always wished he had. The angel gave up everything for Dean time and time again, and Dean had given him nothing but hate and anger. Still, Cas became part of the family. It wasn't until Purgatory that Dean understood what was really going on. When Cas had just disappeared that first day, Dean was worried out of his mind until he found the angel by that river. When searching for him, Dean found that he was in love. In love with an Angel of the Lord, his best friend, and someone that he didn't deserve. At that point Dean couldn't have cared less that Cas was in a male vessel; he was too busy trying to figure out how he could've been in love without knowing it before then.

Now things were different. Now he knew that he was in love, Cas was a guy, and that he might not feel the same way. Although the texts were starting to make him question that last part. Realizing that he liked guys wasn't as bad as Dean thought it would've been. Sure his dad had raised him to be the manly man, but Dean was a horny teenager once. A horny teenager that wanted to try things. He never actually did, figuring that he liked girls more than guys anyways. That was until Cas had come into his life. John would be so pissed if he ever found out about how Dean felt; not just a guy but an angel no less. That would've made for awkward family dinners. Still love was love, and even Dean thought the angel didn't feel the same way or that his father wouldn't approve, giving up this feeling was out of the question.

After a few more minutes sitting in silence with his thoughts, Dean decided to call it a night. He was done with his beer anyways. Getting ready for bed quickly, Dean made sure that he didn't run into Sam. The older brother couldn't deal with his young sibling at that moment. Finishing up in the bathroom in record time, Dean made his way back to his bed. Climbing under the covers Dean let out a sigh, relaxing. When the green eyed hunter fell into a deep slumber he dreamt of deep laughter, bright smiles and sapphire blue eyes.

XXX

The next day was like any other for the brothers. Dean woke up before Sam, made breakfast. Sam came to kitchen when he smelled food, they ate together. Sam went to the library to read about hybrids. (After everything that happened with Quin, Sammy had wanted to learn all that he could. It was surprising how little information the Men of Letters had on half-lings. That also meant that they didn't have any of the weapons that were needed. Dean had checked on that. He did a silver machete though. It was dull from years of not being touched. He put it in the trunk of Baby, just in case.) Dean went out to store to get more food, ammo and other necessities. Sam went down to the shooting range to get some practice. Dean came back and joined him. They had lunch together. Sam went to map out more of the bunker, Dean going to clean Baby. It was then that Dean got a text from Cas saying he would be there by tomorrow night.

The giddy feeling that Dean had last night rushed back to him without permission. He pushed it away as soon as it came, not willing to have yet another chick-flick moment. Dean sighed, turning back to his car. Though the pushing and shoving of feelings couldn't stop the giant, shit-eating grin that spread across the hunters face. And it didn't go away until Sam gave a curious glace at dinner.

"What's got you so happy?" Sam asked as he sat down with his food and book. Dean glared at him, only a hint of the smile still on his face.

"Nothing important Sammy. Nothing you need to worry about." Dean stated simply, digging into his burger.

"So, Cas is going to get here soon. Good, it's taken him long enough." Sam shrugged closing his book to take a bite out of his salad. Dean looked over at his brother, bewilderment clear on his face. Sam chuckled at his brother's expense. "What, you only ever look like that when it has to do with Cas. It wasn't that hard to figure out what you were excited about."

"Sometimes I think it would be better if you didn't know." Dean grumbled. Sam scoffed.

"Dean. I knew long before you ever told me. Honestly, every time you two look at each other it's like you're having eye-sex. Everyone knew. All that it takes is one glance. On all the different hunts we've been on together, I've felt like the damn third wheel. Hell, Cas isn't even here and I feel like the third wheel." Dean blushed at his brother's comment.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"You have no idea Dean. I'm surprised it took you this long to figure out that you liked him." Okay, so maybe Sam knowing wasn't as bad as Dean thought it would be. Besides, according to him, Sam knew long before Dean even did. His brother was happy for him. That was all that really mattered right? Those were the thoughts that Dean went to sleep with that night.

XXX

The next day was another day filled with random things. The brother's didn't really do much once again. Sam checked in the local cop station to see if there was any updates about the demon case. Another body was found, but that was it. The sheriff thought he had the perp in jail, but Sam told him be careful. He said that they would be there by tomorrow. Dean had been adamant about Cas coming along with them, not that Sam would really complain about his brother wanting to spend time with his angel. Anything that made Dean happy at this point was a good thing. Dean deserved it after all the crap he's had to go through.

While Sam worked on the case, Dean worked on the Metatron angle. Cas was right. Now that he knew someone was after him, it was impossible to find him. People had stopped going missing. The trail had gone cold, and it was pissing Dean off. He wanted to find the ex-angel and get a little payback for trying to screw over the world. And of course, he made Castiel human. That was not ok; the poor guy died three days in. (Not that Dean really had any room to talk. He was the one who kicked the angel out of the bunker because of Gadreel. Something that Dean would always regret and try to make amends for. Along with nearly killing the angel. That was something the hunter would probably never forgive himself for.)

"Hey Dean, get this." Sam's voice interrupted Dean's thoughts. "So, I just got off the phone with the sheriff, and he said that the last victim didn't have sulfur in their house. At all. I had him double check."

"So what? It's a demon, but not. Don't tell me it's another hybrid." Dean wasn't ready to deal with another one of those things. They could always call Quin and ask her for help, but it would be a while before she was able to get there.

"No, I don't think so. I think the demon his starting to get humans to do its dirty work. Like it knows it's been leaving a trail of body's that scream demon killing and wanted to throw any nearby hunters off the sent. Everything else about the killing is the same."

"Great, so we have a smart demon. Fun." Dean ran his hand over his face, shutting the laptop he was using. Sam handed him a beer, the younger brother knowing his brother would need one after hearing that news. "Now I'm grateful we called Cas. We really could use him on this one." Dean commented off handedly. Sam couldn't help but agree.

"So, you find anything on the Metatron front?" Sam asked.

"Nada. It's like he dropped off the face of the earth. Cas was right. Now that he knows we're after him, he's gone underground. The son of a bitch." Dean was only getting angrier at the whole situation; something that Sam understood. Even without his grace, Metatron was proving to be a pain in the ass. Finally Dean sighed, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some pie. You want anything?" Dean called back. Sam answered with a simple no. Sam heard the Impala drive off, and he sighed to himself. He never thought he would see the day that his brother was acting like a teenage girl about being in love. It didn't matter than Dean was doing his best to hide it, Sam knew. Sam shook his head smiling to himself. He shouldn't be complaining about his brother being happy. It wasn't often that Dean found anything to be happy about anymore. So if Castiel could do that for Dean, then Sam owed the angel his gratitude.

Still, Dean's relationship with Cas wasn't the most important thing on Sam's mind right now. He kept thinking about the case. A demon who is letting humans do what it wants. It almost sounded like it was trying to get people to go down to Hell, without making deals. But how was he doing it? How was he convincing these people to kill for it? It was puzzling for the younger Winchester, and also starting to get on his nerves. Sam thought about calling Crowley; then thought better of it. The King of Hell and he didn't leave on good terms after Sam tried to kill him for Rowena. Sam had already gone through most of the books the Men of Letters had on demons, and none of them said anything about demons getting humans to do their work for them. Demons had always thought of humans beneath them; inferior creatures. Quin might have some insight in the matter. Although calling the hunter might not be the best thing to do. She would probably want in on the hunt, and Sam had no idea how long it would take her to get here. So that was out.

It was one of those times that Sam wished he could call Bobby. The old gruff hunter would give some insight on the matter. And then yell at the brothers for being so stupid. Call them idjits like he used to. But now he was in Heaven, and having to call on him once was enough for Sam. The man should have his peace. Sam had often thought of what Bobby would do if he saw the bunker. Probably sit with a bottle of beer and read. He would read for hours and hours, telling the boys to keep the alcohol coming. Sam smiled at the thought. He smiled at all the happy memories he had of the people that weren't here anymore. John, Jess, Bobby, Ash, Ellen, Jo, Kevin… Charlie. Losing the fiery red head had hurt more than Sam had ever thought. She was like the little sister that he never had. Although what Dean had said when they burned her was the Mark talking for him, Sam couldn't help but believe some of it. If he hadn't asked Charlie to help him, then she would still be alive.

But now was not the time to be thinking about such things. Now Sam needed to focus on finding Metatron. He needed to focus on saving the people he still had with him. Sam was thankful now that he wasn't having to save the world. Now all Dean and he had to do was find one ex-angel. No matter if that ex-angel was infuriatingly difficult to find.

Sam was torn out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. At first he thought it was Dean, but then Sam saw the familiar trench-coat. Castiel walked down the stairs, grinning as Sam stood up to greet the angel.

"Hey Cas." Sam gave the angel a hug, which Cas returned.

"Sam. How have you been?"

"Good, good. And you, Cas? How have you been doing?" Sam laid a hand on Cas' shoulder, guiding him to the table.

"Other than not being able to locate Metatron, perfectly fine." Cas smiled at the younger Winchester, then it faded. "Although, there is something I would like to talk to you and Dean about. Where is Dean anyways?"

"Out getting pie. What did you need to tell us?"

"I think it would be easier if I explained it when Dean was here. It's been a long drive. I think I'll, what's the phrase, head in for the night?" Cas said, his head tilting in the confused was of his.

"Yeah, ok Cas. See you tomorrow." Sam watched Cas leave the room, going down the hall to the bedrooms. Angel's may not have needed to sleep, but for some reason Castiel took comfort in it. The younger Winchester sighed, grabbing his empty beer bottle. Sam threw it away on his way to his room. Cas had the right idea. It had been a long day.

XXX

When Dean came back to the bunker, everything was quiet. He assumed that Sammy had gone to sleep, with the fact that the lights were turned off and nobody greeted him. The drive he took into town helped Dean clear his head and calm down a little. (Not very much, but a little). Sighing, Dean made his way down the stairs and through the silent bunker to his room. He found that it was unnerving to have the bunker be dark and quiet. But he put those thoughts aside when he entered his bedroom. Dean didn't have to turn on the lights to make out the lump on his bed. At first his hunter instinct wanted to take over and attack the thing in his bed. Then he saw the trench-coat lying over the top of a chair in the corner, and a mop of dark hair sticking out from under the covers.

Dean smiled. He couldn't help it. Cas had shone up early, and went to bed. In _his_ bed. It made the hunters heart skip a beat. Quickly and quietly, Dean grabbed everything he would need to get ready for bed before heading to the bathroom. After his teeth were brushed, clothes were changed, Dean padded his way back to his room. Silently as he could, Dean crawled into bed with his angel; wrapping his arm tightly around Cas' waist. Dean nuzzled his nose against the back of Cas' neck, feeling as the angel snuggled back into him.

Dean fell asleep with his angel in his arms and a smile on his face.

XXX

It was warm. Warmer than it had been when Castiel had gone to bed. Of course that didn't really bother the angel, just confused him. And what was even more confusing was the thing behind him. It was hard, and long, and there was something else holding him to it. Castiel, still being half asleep, reached down to touch what was holding him down. An arm. A strong arm. The angel tensed. Cas glanced behind him, only to find the sleeping face of Dean Winchester. _When did he get home?_ Cas thought, before relaxing again. Dean brought him closer in his sleep, and was "spooning" him.

Peace. That was all Castiel felt while in the hunter's arms. When Cas went to bed last night, he hadn't really thought about what would happen when Dean came back. Although this would not have been on the list if he did. In fact, Cas would've thought that Dean would kick him out. The last time that they had shared a bed was the only time that it was supposed to happen. _That didn't work out too well._ Cas almost snorted, but stopped himself not wanting to wake Dean up. The angel figured that Dean had just been too tired to yell at him when he got home. But as soon as he wakes up, Castiel was going to get an earful. So, Cas wanted to enjoy the moment as much as he could. Which wouldn't be very long, considering that Dean had started to stir.

"Mmm, good morning." Dean groaned out. Cas could feel the rumble of Dean's chest as he spoke.

"Good morning Dean. When did you get back last night?" Cas was waiting for the yelling. The telling him to get out of Dean's bed.

"Late. When I came in you were already asleep. I couldn't wake you, you looked so comfortable and peaceful."

"Oh." Was all Cas could say. He thought about getting up after that, but instead turned in Dean's arms. Cas wanted to look into those green eyes before he got up. He was met, not only with bright green eyes but a warm smile on Dean's face. It was strange to see such a serine look on the hunters face. Castiel found that he liked it; loved it actually. He wanted Dean to look like that more often. And it was then that Cas realized that he was the reason for that look. Castiel almost blurt out that he loved Dean right there. But again, he remembered that the hunter didn't care for men. And Cas' heart broke.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked, watching the glowing happiness in Cas' eyes dissipate into sadness. His hold tighten around the angel. Everything had been going so well too. Dean just wanted to wake up to Cas every morning. What had he done to make Cas look like a kicked puppy? Dean placed his hand on Castiel's cheek. The angel stiffened under the touch, before relaxing into it.

"Dean," Cas looked into Dean's eyes, "what are we doing?" It was a good question. One that Dean didn't really want to think about. Because it could lead to so many different things. Like Cas realizing that Dean was in love with him and leaving. Or Cas being horrified that a human had fallen for him. _Or maybe, he could love you back._ There was a little voice in the back of Dean's head saying this.

"I don't know Cas. I really don't know. But whatever… whatever this is, I don't want it to stop." Dean was breathless. He tried to hide it, and was failing miserably. The blue in Cas' eyes glowed in the darkness of the room, only making the angel more handsome than he already was.

"Me neither." Cas smiled. It was the last straw for Dean. All of those pent up emotions finally bubbling their way to the surface. In that moment Dean didn't care that Cas was a guy, or an angel. All that he cared about was the smile he put on Cas' face. So when Dean kissed Castiel, and the smile was still there, he would be damned if it wasn't the happiest moment of his life.

 _ **A/N: IT FINALLY HAPPENED! YAY! At first this wasn't going to happen until really late in the fic, but as I was writing this chapter, I noticed that nothing goes on. So, after so debate, I figured they should kiss. I mean, it's been long enough don't you think? This is kinda the unofficial get together. Like they kiss, but they don't tell anyone just yet. But they kiss. So that's great.**_

 _ **So, did you like it? Do you think this is good for the boys? Leave a comment. Tell me please. I want to know if there is anything else that I can do to make you peps happy. Tell me what you think sucks, as usual. Peace out Bitches.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**One Woman Army**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _ **A/N: Ok so guys, this is a**_ _ **WARNING**_ _ **. Remember that M rating this story has. Yeah, it's being put to good use in this chapter. No there isn't any sex, sorry. But if you get squeamish, sorry again. Lots of blood and gore. I figured I would give you good warning before hand, because then you can't get too mad at me. Also, more Destiel. Always Destiel. Because Destiel.**_

 _ **So anyways, my satanic side is showing in this chapter. Heavily. I hope you guys don't get too grossed out. But if you do, tell me and I can try to make it… less bloody. Also, you all might hate me for some other things that don't have to do with the blood and gore. Or the reaction that people have to it. Please don't hate me too much. Anyways, warning has been given. I love you all so much. Please tell me anything that you would like me to make changes to, or if you need some clarification. You peps are so great and I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. Peace out Bitches.**_

Nothing really changed. Between Castiel and Dean. Even after the kiss. Sure maybe they stood a little closer now. Maybe they held hands under the table when they were eating. They still shared the same bed, and, of course, they kissed. Even if it was just little pecks here and there. Neither one really minded; both too happy that this was actually happening. Even if they weren't sure what really was.

There were no confessions of love, no heart-wrenching statements. Cas and Dean just both knew that what they wanted was to being something more than what they were. And now they had that, they weren't sure where to go with it. So, they decided to take it one day at a time. They haven't told Sam, because of that very reason. Although, both of them knew that Sam might figure it out on his own. Sam has always been a smart kid. But at this point, they thought it would be better if they figured it out for themselves before telling other people.

It had been two days since the first kiss. The brothers had filled Cas in about the case they found. Of course the angel agreed about it being a demon, and the strange behavior it is exerting. While Sam stayed at the bunker to do research, Cas and Dean made their way into town to talk to the sheriff. There had been another body found. The sheriff wouldn't tell them much on the phone, so they took the trip into town. Both men sat in the Impala, Dean banging his head along to Led Zeppelin while Cas tried not to smile watching him. Dean was singing off key, and truly did sound horrible, but Cas couldn't find it in him to tell the hunter to stop. Why would he? Dean looked very happy in this moment. It wasn't until Dean spared a glace from the road to look over at the angel that Castiel let himself smile. (More like he couldn't stop himself if he tried.) Dean smiled back before turning to the road once again, but reaching down to clasp Castiel's hand with his own. Fingers intertwining with each other, Castiel leaned his head on the window, humming along quietly to the song.

He was content. Both of them were really. Even if they aren't really sure where this relationship was heading, they both knew that they were content with what they had. The song changed to something softer and Dean stopped singing. They were getting close to the police station anyways. Castiel still had the fake FBI badge Dean had given him when they were looking for Raphael; which was in his jacket pocket. Dean was going to be doing most of the talking, because Cas was still socially awkward. Not that Cas really cared. He could be more useful with other parts of the hunt. When they pulled up to the station, both men got out of the car, looking between each other.

"Cas." Dean walked over to the angel, fixing his always backwards tie. "I've got to teach you how to tie your own tie."

"But I prefer when you do it for me Dean." The angel replied, causing the hunter to blush. Early on, Castiel had found he could make Dean's cheeks gain a rosy tint to them. He also found that he enjoyed it. Smiling sweetly, Cas stared into Dean's eyes, before leaning forward to place a soft, quick peck on Dean's lips. Dean chased after him which only caused the angle to chuckle. Dean lightly glared at him.

"You're such a tease." Dean grumbled.

"I don't understand that statement." Castiel said, knowing that it would rile Dean up further. The hunter knew that Cas was well aware of what a tease was. So this only made everything more fun. Dean grabbed Cas by his hips, pulling them close together.

"When we get home, I'll show you." Dean hissed in Cas' ear; his voice low and husky. It sent a shiver down Cas' spine. "Now come on. Don't want to keep the sheriff waiting." Dean's smirk was prominent on his handsome face. Cas let out a shaky breath glaring up at Dean, then turned and stalked off into the station. The angel could _feel_ the sexy ass smirk on Dean's lips, and all he wanted to do was kiss it off. But, Castiel could show some semblance of self-control. Even if the hunter could not. Cas got to the station door, holding it open for Dean, who smiled at him in thanks. It short and small, but it was there. Cas knew that Dean was still as unsure about this as he was. And they were working. Not the appropriate time to be flirting with each other. Of course that wouldn't stop Dean. (It never does, right?)

"Can I help you gentlemen?" One of the deputies came up to the pair. She was a smaller woman, short light brown hair, and although dark in color her chocolate eyes shown bright with kindness. Both Cas and Dean smiled back at her, showing her their badges.

"I'm Agent Noble, this is Agent Pond. We are here about the deaths." Dean stated smoothly. Castiel always thought that Dean was far too good at lying. (Although the angel also found Dean pretending to be a FBI Agent to be rather sexy. He would never say that to anyone though.)

"Ah, yes. My name is Sarah," Sarah smiled at the boys, shaking their hands. "Well the sheriff is in the morgue right now. There was another body found last night. I can show you."

"Thank you Sarah." Castiel gave her a smile causing the young woman to blush slightly. Dean felt the jealousy shoot through him, just like a bullet. It wasn't something he was expecting. Of course, there was no need to be jealous of the young woman. It wasn't like Cas wanted to flirt with her. Hell, he doesn't even know what flirting is. But that didn't stop the feeling from coming through strong and clear. Castiel was an angel after all. Why would he settle for a human; a human like Dean. Broken, depressed, and who couldn't care less about himself. Dean was just waiting for the day that Cas found someone better for him. Someone who didn't have as many problems. Someone who was actually worthy of the angel; not just some dumb hunter who has died too many times.

Cas, of course, noticed the change in Dean's demeanor. There was no reason for him to get upset at this point. Nothing bad had happened… wait. He realized that Dean might have been jealous about the deputy. Cas hadn't meant anything more than to thank her, so it wasn't his fault that she took it differently. Although in hindsight, Castiel would be jealous if Dean had done the same thing. (Whether it be unintentional or not.) So as both men turned to follow Sarah, Cas quickly gave Dean's hand a squeeze, and the barest hint of a smile graced (no pun intended) the angel's face. It all happened in the blink of an eye; so Dean was glad that he didn't blink. Dean gave Cas a small smile in return. His angel really did know how to cheer him up.

The pair followed Sarah as she made her way down to the morgue. When they arrived, the sheriff was rubbing his hands over his face, looking over yet another dead body. Dean looked over at Cas, both of them nodding at each other.

"Sheriff Roy? Agents Noble and Pond here to see you." Sarah called in softly, as to not make the man jump. Roy looked over at the three of them, his features showing just how tired he really was. He was an elderly man, his hair greying. His hazel eyes held a deep frustration within them. So when the smile he attempted turned into a grimace, none of the other people in the room could blame him.

"Agents. Nice of you to show up." The sheriff sounded just as tired as he looked. Dean and Cas both shook his hand, while Sarah left. "So, I would guess that you're here about the bodies."

"Yes. This is the latest victim?" Dean gestured towards the body lying on the slab in the middle of the room. If you could really call it that. It was torn to shreds, almost like someone put it through the world's largest paper shredder, with the settings on ultrafine. There wasn't anything left of the poor girl that this… pile of flesh and bone once was. It was enough to make Dean want to puke his guts out right there. And that wasn't even talking about the smell that accompanied it. Cas made his way to the other side, already looking over it. How the angel could look at this thing without getting sick, Dean would never know, and honestly he didn't want to find out either, because he could come up with some ideas of his own.

"Yeah, a real shame too. Linsey was such a nice girl. Strange, but nice. She's the sixth to die like this." Roy shook his head, sighing.

"Are all of the other bodies like this?" Cas asked, surprising Dean with the intensity of his voice. It reminded the hunter of when they first met, and Cas was being his 'big badass' angel self. The only time that ever got like this nowadays was when something really bad was going on. The sheriff nodded, when his phone starting ringing.

"Excuse me gents." Roy walked away, and Dean turned to Cas.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, knowing something was up. Cas' eyes were fainting glowing with the use of his grace. Not often did the angel show is powers in public anymore.

"She was tortured. And not by normal means. There are traces of demonic magic still on the body. Far too powerful to be a witch. It almost seems like the demon was inside her as it tortured her. And then there is the fact that she was a hunter." Dean's eyes went wide. If a demon did _this_ to someone while inside… well Dean had a new fear of those damned humans. And he was more than grateful for the anti-possession tattoo on his chest.

"What? Why would a demon possess a hunter?" Cas shrugged, although they both knew it had to do with something she knew. Most demons would just cut the body to pieces, and leave it for later. But Linsey was different. The demon had first tried to gain access to her memories, then started to chip away at her mind. It was a cruel method of interrogation; one that hadn't been used in thousands of years. If Crowley knew about this, he would surely be pissed. Not even the current King of Hell would wish this on his worst enemy. It was an extremely painful process. And destructive. Castiel knew that this method of interrogation was the reason for the term, 'mind over matter'. If Linsey truly thought that this was happening to her, her body would make it. Honestly, Cas had never thought he would see something like this ever again. And it had only been once, when he was a young angel, and learning about all the different ways that you could kill a human. This was always the way that all angels thought was too cruel to ever use. Even too their worst of enemies. So seeing that a demon was using it on hunters… it was disconcerting to say the least.

"Whatever it was, it can't be good. I suggest that we go to Linsey's house and look around there." Cas looked up at Dean, and the hunter couldn't help but smile a little. His angel was taking to this hunter-in-training thing. It made Dean happy. Castiel titled his head in that adorable way of his. Dean really wanted to kiss him right then, but settled for walking around to the angel and giving him a quick hug.

"Don't ever change." Dean whispered in Cas' ear, causing him to smile. Unfortunately for the young couple, the sheriff took that moment to walk back in. Dean stepped back away from Cas, but didn't stop the angel from grabbing his hand were the sheriff couldn't see. And that grip tightened at the look on Roy's face. "What is it?"

"They've found another body." The sheriff said, Dean's face growing serious. Cas couldn't help but give Dean's hand another squeeze.

"We'll follow you there." Cas said for Dean, the trio leaving the room.

XXX

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Covering the walls, staining the carpets, dripping off the counters. The place reeked of death and blood. There wasn't an inch of the place that wasn't covered with some kind of body part. And lying in the middle of all the destruction, was… something. Because it couldn't be called a person anymore. There were places on the body were the skin was cut off so deep you could see bone. One of the legs was bent in such a way that the femur was protruding out of what little flesh and muscle was still left there. All of the clothes it had been wearing were torn to shreds. The eyes were ripped out of the sockets and stuffed down the throat of the poor thing. Dean had wanted to toss his lunch when they went to the morgue. Now, he didn't think he would be able to eat at all. Sheriff Roy wasn't much better, even though he had been seeing crime scenes like this for a while.

But it was Castiel that was effected the most. He could hear Dean and the sheriff talking about something, but he couldn't make out the words. All that he noticed was the blood; was how this poor human was turned into such a pitiful mess. He thought about just how this could have happened; how there were only very few creatures in the world that could do this. He thought about how he was one of them. It didn't matter to the angel that a demon was responsible, because it didn't stop him from wondering if he would do something like this. If there ever would have been a time when he was in Heaven that, if he were told, he would do this without hesitation. And Cas knew that he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he had. The angel was even more thankful for Dean now. Thankful that the hunter taught him how to make his own choices. Thankful that he rebelled. Thankful that he wasn't just some soldier any more.

Yet, being thankful didn't change the fact that he still could do this. He could still kill like this. And that was what really scared the angel. That he had the power to do this to humans. At that moment, all Castiel wanted to do was run and hide. To make sure that he would never do something like this. The angel had already made enough mistakes, he didn't need to add this on to his list. But he couldn't bring himself to move. Cas' legs wouldn't work, even as he yelled at them to.

Dean had been talking to the sheriff. Apparently, all of the bodies had been found like this. The hunter couldn't find any reason as to why a demon would so something like this to someone. And of the course the sheriff couldn't bring himself to believe that a human being could do this to another human being. Eventually the sheriff was called away, and it was then that Dean noticed Castiel. He was standing so stiff that he was shaking. His blue eyes were wide, his mouth set in a frim line. Castiel was scared. What of, Dean didn't know, but he would damned if he wasn't going to fix it. After telling the sheriff to call him if anything else happen Dean slowly walked over to the angel, not wanting to scare him further. He stepped in front of Cas, reaching his hand out, so the angel could see him. Gently, Dean placed a hand on Cas' shoulder.

"Come on, Cas. Why don't we head out of here? Okay?" Dean asked softly. He realized that this wasn't like him; that he normally wouldn't be this chick-flicky. But this was Cas. And Cas was frightened of something. Dean knew right away it was something he didn't like. Castiel was an Angel of the Lord. He couldn't get scared. Or at least, if he did, he never showed it. Cas was always this stoic figure ever since Dean met him, and now… well now he wasn't. It didn't sit right with Dean. The hunter never wanted to see Cas like this ever again, but first he was going to make sure he was ok.

Dean's hand on his shoulder grounded Cas enough for him to nod, and turn to walk out the door. Every muscle in his body protested loudly to the movement, but Dean didn't remove his hand. Something that Cas was thankful for. It wasn't unit they got in the Impala that Cas relaxed slightly. Dean had to let go of him to get in the other side. But as soon as the hunter got back in the car, he moved over to Cas and wrapped the angel in a tight embrace. Dean didn't ask any questions as he held Cas to him. Cas slumped against the hunter, pressing his face into Dean's chest. Dean rose a hand to Cas' hair, and slowly, softly started to stroke through the silk like strains.

"You're going to be ok Cas. Alright? You're going to be fine." Dean whispered, kissing Cas' head. He felt the angel nod, just slightly. Dean held Castiel to him for a few more minutes before pulling away just slightly. "I'm going to get us home, ok Cas? I'm going to let go of you now, but you can leaning your head on my shoulder, alright?" Again Cas nodded. Dean moved so that Cas' head was safely nuzzled into his shoulder before starting up the car and driving towards the bunker.

Dean didn't know what happened to Cas in that house, all he knew was that it couldn't have been anything good. Cas had looked so scared. He still did. All Dean wanted to do was make his angel forget about what had scared him so badly. Dean wanted to hold his angel close, tell him it was going to be ok, kiss him until his lips were raw. But Dean would take what he could get. Right now that was Cas' head on his shoulder, with him driving down the road. Under normal circumstances, Dean wouldn't have even thought about cuddling with the angel. But these weren't normal circumstances. So, Dean drove on, keeping the radio off, checking on Cas out of the corner of his eye from time to time. By the time they got to the bunker, Cas was already half asleep. Dean parked in the garage, taking a moment before gently shaking Cas.

"Cas. We're home." Dean whispered, fearing that if he were any louder, Cas would freak out again. Cas sat up slowly, getting out of the car. Dean followed soon after, walking after Cas. Sam was sitting in the library when the pair walked in. Cas was looking at the ground, his feet shuffling on the floor with every step he took. Dean was following behind at a short distance. Sam shot his brother a questioning glace. Dean waved him off; he would tell Sam later. Right now he just wanted to make sure his angel was ok. Dean followed Cas to his room. (Although, nowadays it really was _their_ room, which made Dean all happy inside.)

"Thank you Dean. For taking care of me." Cas said quietly. Those were the first words he had spoken since they got to the house. Cas took off his trench-coat, lying it on a chair. The angle moved to sit down on the bed, Dean sitting next to him, grasping his hand.

"You would do the same for me. Hell, you have. Ever since the say I met you." Dean smiled warmly at the angel, getting only a sad and broken smile in return. _Well that's better than nothing._ "You want to talk about what happened?" The question sounded strange coming from Dean. Even the hunter noticed it. But again, Dean just wanted to make sure his angel was ok. Right now he clearly wasn't; so Dean was willing to sacrifice some of his manly pride. Cas just shook his head, but gave Dean a grateful look. Castiel knew how difficult it was for the hunter to talk to people, about anything. So that fact that he was willing to listen to Cas was something the angel felt warming his heart.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go tell Sammy what's going on in town. If you need anything, just call, ok?" Dean looked Cas in the eyes, watching the angel nod. Dean kissed his forehead before exiting the room, leaving Cas to himself. As much as Dean wanted to stay with his angel, he could tell that Cas wanted to be alone.

"What happened?" Sam asked as soon as Dean walked in. "Where's Cas? Is he ok?" Dean nodded.

"He's in his room right now, and yeah he should be fine. He just got a little shaken when he saw the bodies." Dean sighed, flopping down on the chair across from Sam.

"It was bad then." Sam stared at his brother. Dean just nodded, before rubbing a hand down his paling face. It takes a lot for Dean to look like that, and if Cas got that freaked; well Sam knew that it couldn't be any good.

"God, Sam. It was worse than bad. The poor people had been torn apart from the inside out. There was blood, guts, bone, and other body parts everywhere. The body didn't even look human." Dean swallowed hard. "Cas says it's some kind of torture method, used by demons. The last person this thing got inside of was a hunter, by the name of Linsey." Dean got up then to go grab some whiskey. Beer would've been to light after what he saw.

"Holy crap." Sam wanted to know why a demon would want to do something like this. If what Dean said was true, then they really needed to find this thing and gank it. ASAP. "Do you have any idea where it is, or who it could be going after next?" Dean shook his head, drinking form his glass. "Alright well, I guess I'll check and see if there are any more hunters in town. So we can warn them that the demon might go after them next." Once again Dean just nodded.

"We've got to make this thing pay, got it Sammy." Dean growled. Sam wasn't sure if it had to do with Cas, the fact that the demon killed a hunter or both. Knowing his brother, it was probably both.

"Yeah, Dean. We'll get it. Look why don't you get some sleep. I'll find this guy." Dean opened his mouth to argue, but didn't get very far with the look Sam was giving him. _Go look after Cas_ it seemed to say. Dean didn't have to be told twice. As Dean left the room, Sam pulled his laptop and starting searching for demonic omens. Smaller ones; that only had to do with people, to see if he could pin point what meat suit this demon might have taken. Sam sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long night.

XXX

Dean woke up with Castiel curled around him like a cat. The angels grip was tight, not tight enough to really hurt Dean, but tight enough. It was almost like he was afraid Dean would disappear in the middle of the night. _It must have something to do with what happened last night._ Dean move just slightly so he was closer to Cas, hoping that his angel would take some comfort in the movement. He placed one hand on Cas' back, rubbing soothing circles. Dean's other hand found Castiel's head, shifting through the dark strands. Soft lips met his hair as Dean mumbled words of reassurance; telling his angel that everything is going to be ok, that he was there and wasn't going anywhere. Cas slowly started to wake up; finally relaxing somewhat.

"Good morning, Cas." Dean kissed Cas' hair. "You doing ok?" Cas nodded his head against Dean's chest, snuggling far closer than should be angelically possible. Dean just held his angel, knowing that if Cas wanted to talk about what was bothering him (because Dean knew something was up), he would. Dean wasn't going to push. Slowly Castiel started to relax, but he didn't remove himself from Dean. Seeking the warmth that the hunter provided. The fear that Dean would leave him was ever present, even more so know that he had seen those bodies. Just knowing that he was capable of something as horrific as that, Castiel found himself wish that he was able to empty the contents of his stomach. The angel didn't want to think about what Dean would do. Which was why he was reluctant to share. Cas didn't want Dean to think less of him. But, right now Cas had Dean, holding him, gently rubbing his back and running his fingers through Cas' hair.

"G-good morning Dean." Cas finally found his voice, for he had been too scared before to use it. Although, that didn't stop Castiel from wincing at the sound of it. There was something broken that only added to the fear. Dean's muscles tensed at the sound.

"Cas?" Dean asked, his voice barely above a whisper. If Cas weren't so close he wouldn't have been able to hear the hunter at all. The only response the angel offered the hunter was a small whimper. "What's going on? And don't tell me that you're fine. I know you better than that."

"It's nothing Dean." Cas tried saying, more to convince himself than Dean. "Nothing." His voice broke, giving him away.

"Bullshit." Dean was trying really hard not to get mad. Cas really wasn't helping with that either. Dean knew the angel better than anybody probably, and damn it, he loved the guy. When the angel hurt, so did Dean. The hunter just wanted to fix that.

"It's…" Cas trailed off, knowing that Dean wouldn't give up. "This stuff with the demon. In order to pulling something like that off… not only would the demon have to be powerful, but also… different. More blood-thirsty than the rest. Willing to do anything it takes. I doubt even Crowley would've done something like this. Even before Sam and trials. The demon didn't just take over the person's body, they ripped through their minds until they gained access to the deepest parts of the human sub-contentious. They, quite literally, rip your mind apart." Cas said, his eyes closed.

"That doesn't explain all the blood. The body wasn't even a body anymore, just a pile of flesh and bones." Dean said back. Although what Cas was telling him was far more than he thought it would be, he couldn't help but try to make it better.

"Have you ever heard of mind over matter? As the demon is moving through your mind, it's causing all sorts of damage to your body as well. Some abrasions will just appear on the body, others will the demon triggering the humans mind to do something. The demon doesn't feel the human's pain. Their still searching for what they want. By the time they are done, you get what we saw. Who knows if the demon got what they wanted or not. The result is always the same."

"Then why are you so freaked out? Both Sammy and I have anti possession tattoos remember." Dean said.

"I'm not worried about you or your brother Dean. I know you two can protect yourselves. No, I'm 'freaked out' because angels can do something similar." Cas sat up and looked Dean in the eyes, waiting for the horror to come. All that he got was confusion, the angel forced himself to continue. "Angels have a process that is very similar to what a demon does. Although there are very few vessels that can hold angels, so we don't invade both body and mind, just the mind. Going to human's in their dreams; as that is the easiest way to access the human mind without them knowing about it. Although it doesn't matter if we possess the human, because they will end up the same way. A pile of flesh and bones. In fact probably worse." Cas was still looking into Dean's eyes, watching the realization come across his face. "I'm freaked out, because, in this case, there could have been a possibility that you were hunting me, rather than a demon."

When Dean sat up and kissed him, Castiel was shocked. He had thought Dean would push him away; yell at him, tell him to get out and never come back. He wasn't expecting the hunter to crush their lips together. One of Dean's hands was pushing Cas' face closer to his, the other fisting his shirt. Despite the intensity of the kiss, Dean was still being gentle with him.

"Never, _never_ say that again Cas." Dean growled out as he pulled away. He was glaring at Cas, looking like he was going to attack the angel but at the same time pull him into a bone crushing hug. " _You_ will _never_ be like the things we hunt, alright? It doesn't matter what you can do, or even if you do it. I've forgiven you and Sammy for doing much worse. Right?" Dean looked expectantly at Cas, "right?"

"Yes Dean…" Cas couldn't help but stare at Dean Winchester. Not just the man, but the bright soul beneath the skin. How could Dean do something like this, and yet not care about himself. It didn't make any kind a sense to Castiel. Dean was a caring person; he would always put others needs before his. That was how he was raised. But at the same time, he doesn't think he's worth a damn. How could that be? Humans are rather confusing creatures, especially Dean.

"Good. Now come here." Dean pulled them back down, hugging Cas close to him. Their roles had been reversed. While only minutes ago Cas was clinging to Dean, Dean was now doing to the same to Cas. And both of them doing it for the same reasons. Neither wanted to lose the other again. Dean and Cas had both watched each other die far too much. Dean thought if he had to watch his angel die in front of him one more time, then he wouldn't be able to get back up. Cas couldn't let Dean go. After everything that's happened to him, all the pain and destruction Cas had caused, Dean stuck with him. Sure there were times when both would get angry at each other, but then they forgave. Cas had thought telling Dean would be the last straw; that Dean would see him as a monster. But he didn't. And that was something that Castiel would always hold onto.

No matter what happened, no matter what mistakes they made, they would forgive each other in end. They always have. Because they loved each other. And that's what two people who are in love do.


	8. Chapter 8

**One Woman Army**

 **Chapter Eight**

Sam was starting to get worried about his brother. Something had happened that morning between Castiel and Dean, but Sam wasn't sure what. Dean had been on edge since he got up and the angel didn't make an appearance; Dean told Sam it was because he needed rest. Sam could see past the bullshit though. He knew that something upset the angel yesterday, he just didn't know what. And Dean wouldn't tell him. Although, Sam wasn't too worried about it, knowing that Cas was going to be ok. It was Dean that concerned him. From the moment Dean finished his breakfast, he had been looking for the demon responsible for the death of Linsey.

"Dude, calm down alright. We'll find it." Sam had told his brother to cool it ten times in the past three minutes. It was starting to get annoying.

"Easier said than done Sammy." Dean grumbled finally sitting down.

"Yeah, I can tell." Sam bitch-faced. "So, get this. I think I might have found something. I doubt the sheriff has been looking into this case with all the murders going on, but there was this local drunk that went missing around the same time that the deaths started happening. His name is Joseph Carter, only twenty-nine. He has a bit of a record, mostly drunken disorderly charges, along with not paying for his tab at all the bars he hangs out at. Seems like the kinda guy a demon would go after for a meat suit. I mean no one seemed to really care for him that much. What do you think?" Sam looked over at his brother, who was nodding along.

"Yeah sounds like the right guy. But how do we find him?" Dean asked, knowing that Sam would have some sort of answer.

"I don't know. I guess we could try a summoning spell. Or call Crowley." Sam suggested. Dean glared at his brother.

"You do remember that the King of Hell isn't our number one fan right now?"

"Hey, the only reason I tried to kill him was because it was the only way to get Rowena to help us. If I had known Death could get rid of the Mark without her, I never would've agreed to it." Sam defended himself. Dean mumbled out a 'yeah right' before going back to glaring. "Why don't you talk to him? Aren't you two like besties or something?"

"Hell no! He just got that into his head when I was a demon. Because he thought we could rule Hell together. I was just too much of a wild card. Then you can Cas saved me. It's not my fault that he wouldn't let the 'besties' thing go." What Dean didn't say was that he had always considered Cas as his best friend. Which was only another reason as to why falling in love with him made things awkward. Although now, he was just a little more than a best friend.

"Still, I think we should call him. Ask him if he knows anything." Sam was trying to get his brother to see what he was talking about, but was shot down by an unlikely person.

"No, Sam. Crowley is otherwise occupied with the task of finding his mother. In fact he came to me a few days ago and offered to help in my search for Metatron if I found Rowena. There was nothing else he wanted, just his mother dead. For all we know, this demon could be doing just that for his King." Cas said as he slowly made his way over to the table, sitting next to Dean. (Of course). He looked tired, almost dead to the world.

"Hey Cas. You, uh, you doing ok?" Sam looked back and forth between his brother and the angel. Nothing really seemed that different about Cas other than the paler skin and dark circles under his eyes.

"Yes, Sam, I am perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern." Cas gave the younger Winchester a small smile, before grabbing Dean's hand under the table, gently squeezing it. It was a way to silence the hunter from asking the question again. A way to let Dean know that he really was fine. "Although, I don't think I will be going with you."

"What? Why not?" Sam was shocked. When Cas was there to go hunting with them, he always did. It was nice having the angel around for company, rather than just his brother. Not that Sam would ever tell Dean that.

"I don't believe it would be wise. After seeing what this demon did to his victims," Cas paused for a second, trying to keep his voice steady, "well, I have come to the conclusion that I can't go with you without getting in the way. I'm afraid I would just shut down again. It will be better if I stay here." Cas looked at Sam, then over at Dean. He could see that his hunter was grateful for him staying behind. As much as Castiel wished he could go with the brothers and help protect them, he knew staying in the bunker would be better for everyone.

"Are you sure Cas?" Sam asked once again. Dean wanted to snap at his brother. Of course Cas was sure, otherwise he would've been going with them. But the hand gripping tightly to his got Dean to keep his mouth shut.

"Yes, Sam. I am sure." Cas stated calmly. Sam knew this had something to do with last night, but neither the angel nor his brother were willing to say anything. That didn't stop Sam from looking between the two for answers. And he didn't get any.

"Alright, fine. I'll go get working on finding where this demon is." Sam then stood and left. Dean watched him go as Cas looked down at the table. Although Castiel wished he could go with the brothers, there were things that would complicate things. And earlier that morning Dean had made it very clear that he hadn't wished for Cas to go with them. The hunter hadn't outright told him to stay at the bunker, but asked what he wanted to do. Dean also gave good reasons as to why the angel should stay at the bunker, but he left the decision up to Castiel. Something the angel was grateful for.

"Thank you." Dean said to Cas, after he was sure Sammy was gone. The hunter squeezed the angel's hand. Cas leaned his head on Dean's shoulder, (which was very difficult considering that he had to lean across the arm of a chair) and Dean kissed his hair.

"I still want to go with the both of you. To make sure you are safe." Cas whispered.

"I know. Which only makes me more thankful for this. I could always try to argue with you about coming with us, but we both know you're too stubborn. I figured asking you to stay would be better than telling. So, thank you for staying behind. I've already lost you enough; I don't want to go through that again." Dean whispered into Cas' hair.

"I can say the same about you Dean. Promise me that you'll be careful. This demon is worse than anything I've seen in a long time." Cas looked Dean in the eyes, pleading with his hunter. Dean just smiled.

"I promise Cas, I'll be fine. Sammy will watch my back." Dean gently kissed Cas' forehead.

"He better." Cas grumbled. Dean chuckled at the comment, shaking his head at the angel. Cas cupped the side of Dean's face with his hand, then kissed the hunter slowly. When he pulled back he said, "Just make sure you both come back in one piece." Dean nodded, and kissed him again before heading after his brother. Castiel watched him go, sighing to himself. He knew Dean would do everything he could to stay safe. But that didn't help the worry gnawing deep within the pit of his stomach. It was worse now that they had gotten together. That was something Castiel had prepared for though. He knew that if there was any chance of the two being together that Dean wouldn't change his reckless ways. It just wasn't in the older Winchester's nature. Although Cas could hope, after all, now Dean had someone else to come to other than his brother. That thought alone was enough to brighten the angel's mood, if only slightly.

Cas got up from where he was sitting. There wasn't much he could do at the bunker. Other than be bored out of his mind of course. But Cas was sure that the boys wouldn't take too long with his hunt. Or at least that was what he hoped. Sighing, Castiel made his way over to the bookshelf, his fingers tracing the spines of the different lore books. Most of them he knew, in fact all of them he knew, being an angel and all. And now because of Metatron he knew all of the different books, television shows, movies, along with any other pop culture references, he didn't really need to read any of the other books they had. Although it would help to pass the time.

Cas looked through all the books again, but none of them seemed to peek his interest. Finally Cas decided to move over to Dean's laptop. Although the angel didn't really know how to use the computing system well, he knew the basics. Dean had even told him his password. (Which, unsurprisingly to the angel, was Impalalover67.) Logging on, (Castiel thinks that's the term) to the computer, Cas starting looking for more disappearances. He thought he might as well look for Metatron while the boys were hunting. There had been a few more disappearances throughout the East Coast, not that they were all that important. Just a few deadbeats, like all the rest. So, the angel started looking for things they had in common, other than the deadbeat part.

He couldn't find much. Most of them had lost their jobs, homes, and/or families. There were the rare few that had run away from home too. Some of the people missing also had criminal records, which wasn't that unlikely considering they might need to steal to eat. All in all, nothing really came up to help with the search leaving Castiel back where he started. Not that the angel really expected anything else. Metatron was a lot smarter than most people thought. He would cover his tracks well. Although Cas wasn't going to give up just yet. Sam had taught him the basics of hacking into camera feeds; a tool the angel would be putting to use.

It was only a few minutes later that Dean and Sam walked back into the room. Sam thought it was strange that Cas was sitting at Dean's computer, but thought better of asking. If the angel really felt the need to look something up on the internet, then so be it. Dean, on the other hand, didn't see it that way.

"Cas, you better not be using my computer to look up porn." Dean smiled to himself at the glare Cas shot him after that comment. The angel was well aware of all the hours Dean has racked up using this device for that exact reason. Something Castiel, (although he would never state this out loud) had always found himself quite jealous over. Even Sam had to give Dean one of his bitch-faces.

"No Dean, I am not looking up porn. I am looking for Metatron." Cas stated, still glaring at Dean. The older hunter immediately sobered when his angel said that.

"Found anything?" Sam asked.

"Not as of yet, but I will keep searching." Cas looked between the brothers, finally noticing the bags they had on their shoulders. "So, you have found the demon." Sam nodded.

"Yeah, we were heading out right now actually. You sure you don't want to come with us Cas? We could really use you on this one." Sam was trying to get the angel to see reason. It wasn't like Castiel to get scared of something, and Sam wanted Cas to get over it. Cas shot Dean a quick glance before looking back at Sam.

"Yes Sam I am sure. Please be careful. This demon is willing to do anything to get what it wants. It wouldn't hesitate before killing two hunters. Especially the Winchesters." Cas looked between the two brothers; willing them to be safe.

"We will Cas. Don't worry." Dean smiled at him for a brief second. Sam looked between the two shaking his head. _Both of them are dumbasses._ Sam sighed before walking out of the room towards the garage. Cas stood as Dean watched Sam leave, walking over to his hunter. The angel gave Dean a hug and a light kiss before pulling away.

"Go. You don't want to keep your brother waiting." Cas lightly pushed the hunter towards the door, stealing one last kiss. Dean left Cas to go after his brother (although he wanted nothing more than to stay with his angel wrapped tightly in his arms), meeting Sam in the Impala. Putting his bag in the back, Dean moved around to the driver's side of his Baby. The look Sammy was giving him made Dean glare at him.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that you have it _bad_ for that angel." Sam smirked at his brother. Dean blushed just slightly, turning the key in the ignition.

"Shut up Sammy." _You don't know the half of it._

XXX

"AHHHH!" The demon screamed as Dean threw more holy water on it. It seemed that Joseph Cater was found dead a few hours ago, seeming to have drunk himself to death. There was no demon in him, but there were traces of sulfur. Dean had grumbled about being back at square one, when Sam go another hit on who the demon might be in. They had been right. His name was Sid. Sid was a normal guy, a little popular with the ladies, dark brown hair, deep green eyes, strong features, and a sunny disposition. Which was why when he walked into a bar and started throwing punches; people noticed. It wasn't until a few days later that Sid left his wife of three years, telling her that he never really loved her that Sam had him on his radar. And when he dropped off the grid, then the brothers knew this was the guy they were looking for.

Right now, they had him tied to a chair. A Devils Trap on the roof of the small hunting shack they were holding up in. His skin a steaming from the splashes of Holy Water. A few cuts here and there from Ruby's knife. And of course his eyes were pitch black. Sid was struggling, like all demons did. But his bonds were tied too tight, the Devils Trap cutting off his power. Sam was standing off in the back of the room, while Dean was leaning over the damned thing. The older hunter was holding a flask of holy water in one hand, and Ruby's knife in the other. He was slowly circling the demon, waiting for Sam to ask another question.

"Why are you doing this? Do you even realize what's happening to those humans you torture?" Sammy was getting in touch with his feelings again; trying to make the demon see reason. Dean rolled his eyes, knowing that it wouldn't work.

"Go to Hell." The demon spat. Dean growled down at the demon, pouring some more Holy Water on its head. It screaming again.

"Been there, done that. Not as fun as you black eyed sons of bitches make it out to be." Dean stated, a smart-ass smirk coming onto his face. The demon glared at both brothers, before Sam sighed and started the exorcism.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you." Sid screamed out. He looked down at his lap, grimacing. "After Rowena got the better of him, King Crowley has placed a bounty on her head. First demon to find her and give her back to the King gets some sort of reward. I figured one of you hunters would know." Sid spat out some blood. "But the last bitch I…talked to didn't know anything."

"All those people you killed were hunters?" Sam asked.

"No, not all of them. Although all of them had some connection to the supernatural word." The demon coughed again.

"But, I heard that Crowley wouldn't care for the way you're getting your information. So do you honestly think that your jackass of a king wouldn't punish you rather than rewarding you're demon ass?" Dean snapped. He remembered what Cas had told him earlier. Not even angels would dare do something like this. And, although Crowley wouldn't always say this, the King of Hell was a businessman at heart. Even he wouldn't do something as horrific as this. And by the paling of the demon, Dean knew he had hit a nerve. "So, why don't you tell us the real reason you're doing all this shit?"

"We've been going missing, if you really must know." The demon glared at both brothers. "Yeah, that's right. Demons will come top side, and then never check in, or come back. I was looking for them."

"Maybe they're just finding out that being demons isn't all that fun after all." Dean chuckled. Once again the demon glared at them.

"Or you hunters found a way to kill them." The demon snarled. Dean picked up Ruby's knife and made a point of waving it around in the demons face.

"Yeah, one small problem with that idea. We're the only ones who have something that can kill demons, other than witches. And last time I checked, we haven't been killing any of you sons a bitches lately." Dean replied, his usual snarky self showing in the comment. Sid growled at him, before trying to get out of his bonds again.

"I've heard about you Dean Winchester. Crowley got attached to you, wanting to rule Hell with you. You were a demon once, weren't you? A Knight of Hell. You of all hunters should know that demons don't just run off. We're all too fearful of our King's wrath." Sid stated at Dean for a long second. Sam looked between the two, and honestly thought Dean was going to jump the demon right then and there.

Now, Sam Winchester was not unused to seeing his brother have staring contests with monsters. Although, most of the time nowadays, that monster happens to be a blue eyed Angel of Lord named Castiel. But that's totally different. Because Sam highly doubted that Dean wanted to screw all the other monsters he had staring matches with. And yes Sam knew that Dean's ideas about the angel were far from innocent. That's beside the point. What was the point was that normally when Dean would be staring down a demon, vampire, werewolf, whatever he had a sense of humor about him. Almost like he thought the monster taking up his challenge to not blink was funny. But when he looked at Sid, the only thing Sam saw in his brother's eyes was pure hate. A look he hadn't seen since they had that conversion over Charlie's burning body. And it was frightening. For a second Sam was worried that the Mark hadn't really gone completely, but Sid quickly realized that he had hit a nerve, and backed down.

"That's right, Sid. A Knight of Hell. And during that time, you know what I did. I killed demons; at least two a week. Maybe three if I was lucky. And before that I was Alastair's favorite student down under. Spent a lot of time with Crowley too. I even told him about you Sid. Sent him a text." Sid's eyes grew wide, fear showing on his face. Dean's voice was cold and honest. Sam knew that Dean was telling the truth, and it scared him a little. It scared him a lot.

"Hello boys." A British voice came from the other side of the room. Sid stared ahead. Sam looked over and saw none other than the King of Hell himself. "Sorry, I'm a little late. I had to check and make sure that everything Squirrel told me about." Crowley looked over at the demon tied down. "Sid, Sid, Sid. I am appalled at your behavior. Now, why don't you come with me and we have a little chat about it?" Crowley walked over to Sid, snapping his fingers to get rid of the Devil's Trap. Sid instantly disappeared with frightened, haunted expression.

"Crowley." Sam stood straighter, not wanting the Demon King to get the jump on him. Dean didn't seen too bothered with Crowley, knowing that he was in a somewhat good mood.

"You know, had I heard about this earlier, I would've dealt with Sid sooner. I do hate demons like him. Could you imagine what would happen to business if humans ever found out about this little secret?" Of course, Crowley would never give anyone the ammunition take a shot at his ego.

"Cas told us about the deal you made him. Metatron for Rowena, huh?" Dean asked.

"Ah, yes. I heard about Castiel's troubles in finding the ex-angel, and thought I would offer my assistance. All I ask in return in my mother, alive or dead, doesn't matter to me. But I knew that the angel wouldn't be able to make any decisions without talking to you two first. So what do you say boys? One pain in the ass for another." Dean looked over at Sam, both of them thinking the same thing. _Can we trust him not to do something rash?_ The answer of course was no, but hey, the Winchesters had made plenty of bad choices before this. What's one more?

"We'll do it. And I'm not kissing you." Dean said. Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"And have an angel's wrath following me around until I'm dead, never. Ta-ta boys." And with that, he vanished. Sam looked over at his brother, who had gone stiff at Crowley's last comment. Sam knew that Dean liked Cas, but wasn't so sure about the angel himself. Honestly, Sam wasn't sure if Cas would understand what he was feeling. The angel _was_ kinda new to the whole emotions thing. Even if Castiel was starting to get somewhat better with putting a name to the emotions he was feeling, Sam doubted he would understand them. And with the Winchester brothers as mentors (which was a bad plan to begin with) Sam also didn't think Cas would let himself feel those emotions. Like Dean, the angel would push all of those thoughts away and lock them up where no one could reach them. Of course, you know, Sam could always be wrong on that front. But who knows.

Dean on the other hand was having a slight freak out. _Cas wouldn't get jealous over something like a kiss to seal a deal…right? Could Cas get jealous? Oh God, what about all those times he saw me flirting with girls? What did that make him think? He probably thinks that I'm just going to leave him after a while. I mean, I'm not really known for my long lasting relationships. God, I'm a horrible boyfriend. …Wait. Boyfriend? Yeah, boyfriend. I like the sound of that._ Dean was snapped out of his thoughts when Sam cleared his throat. The brother's looked at each other, Sam asking a silent question that Dean refused to answer. Sam sighed, getting up.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. I just wish you would be honest with yourself." Sam stated, before cleaning up all the blood, Devil's Trap and Holy Water. Dean watched him work, waiting for his brother to elaborate. He never did. Eventually the brothers found themselves back in Baby, driving towards the bunker again. Sam texted Cas that they would be home in a few; to which Cas responded with a simple ok. Sam watched as the small town blew away in the window. Dean's driving was always fast, but for some reason he seemed more excited to get back to the bunker. Sam could only guess that it had to do with Cas.

After a ten minute drive, Dean and Sam found themselves back at the bunker. The first thing Dean did was make his way over to the fridge and grab a beer. Sam followed him, grabbing himself a beer as well. Dean thought about making dinner, but decided Sam could do it himself. Dean just wanted to relax with a beer and his angel. Speaking of which, where was he? As Sam pulled out the things he would need to get dinner started, Dean made his way over to the back library. Castiel had already read everything in the main library, so that's the only place that he would be. And Dean was right. There was Cas sitting in chair, his nose deep in a think book. He wasn't wearing his trench-coat. In fact it didn't seem that he was wearing any his normal clothes. Just a plan white t-shirt (although Dean would state that it was purposely tight in the arms and chest area), and faded jeans. He was facing away from Dean, giving the hunter the opportunity he wanted.

"Hey angel." Dean snuck up behind Cas, and grabbed his shoulders. Castiel jumped slightly before relaxing into Dean's hold.

"Hello Dean. How was the hunt?" Cas leaned back onto Dean stomach, putting his book in his lap. Dean put a little pressure on Cas' shoulders, kneading his fingers into the tense muscles. Cas moaned just slightly, relaxing even more.

"Good. We got the guy. Crowley showed up to take him away, but we figured out why he was doing it. Something about demons disappearing." Dean applied more pressure, and leaned down to kiss Cas' forehead. "How was your reading?

"Boring. I've gone through everything the Men of Letters has to offer, and haven't found anything in the Metatron search. It hadn't been an eventful day." Cas looked up at Dean who was smiling. Cas couldn't help but smile back. Dean leaned down to kiss Cas, right when he heard Sammy call for him. Both men groaned, looking at each other before sighing. Dean (although he really didn't want to) stepped back from Cas, letting go of his shoulders. The angel stood, placed the book he had been reading back where he found it and turned. Right into Dean arms. Castiel found that he preferred nothing better than to be held in Dean's arms. The first time they had ever hugged Cas noticed the feeling of safety it brought, and that it was far too short for his liking.

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" Cas whispered, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and placing his head on Dean's shoulder. He knew that he was having what Dean would call a "chick-flick" moment, but Cas didn't care. If could have, Cas would've stayed in the hunters arms for the rest of time.

"I want to. I _really_ want to." Dean said into Cas' hair. He didn't want to let his angel go. Ever. Burring his face in Cas' hair, he breathed in the angel's scent of honey, ozone, and cut grass. The smell brought Dean happiness; a sense of completeness. It made him all warm and fuzzy in side. _God, that sounded too much like a teenage girl._ Not that Dean really cared that much anymore. Not when he had Cas. They stayed like that for a while, just wrapped up in each other. Both physically and emotionally. Cas was the first one to move; picking his head up of Dean's shoulder. The angel smiled at his hunter before leaning in for a slow, sweet kiss.

It wasn't until Sam called for Dean again that the pair broke apart. Dean grumbled something under breath about not wanting to let his angel go. Cas just smiled at him before stepping away from the hunter and walking out the door. Dean stood there for a few seconds, then moved to follow Cas. There was a part of the hunter that wanted nothing more than to punch his brother in the face for interrupting them. The other more reasonable part of him argued that if Sam knew what was going on, then maybe he wouldn't be so inclined to. Dean was in the middle of a mind war when he walked in the kitchen; trying to figure out is he should tell his brother about Cas and him. But those thoughts could wait.

"I just got a call from Jody. She said she needed our help."

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I know it's been awhile. I've been really busy with stuff lately, and had a little bit of writer's block. I hate that so much. Anyways, this is the new chapter. There are things that are going on that will be important later.**_

 _ **Now for those of you who are reading this for the story, sorry it's a little slow. I'm trying to make it last, because the next chapter will make this story the longest story I've ever written. For those of you who are reading this for the Destiel, you like? I mean I know I put it on pretty heavy, but I love these guys, and they need to get together.**_

 _ **Also, good news. I'm all caught up with the new season. Yay! Let me just say, Amara, hate her. She needs to die. Painfully and slowly. Also, Luci, get out of Cas. (Not in the dirty way.) Dean get your ass in gear and save your angel, because damn it writers if Destiel doesn't become canon in this season, it never will. Like seriously, Dean saves Cas, they tell each other their feelings and beat Amara. Everyone goes home happy. That would be great. No, I'm not going to update this story to fit with that time line; it would be too much work. So just enjoy what you have now.**_

 _ **Anyways, that's all from me. Quin will be back in the next chapter for those of you who are wondering. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always tell what sucks and I will try to make it better. If you have any questions, leave a comment. I will answer them without giving away too much. Thanks all of you lovely peps. I love you all! Peace out Bitches.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**One Woman Army**

 **Chapter Nine**

Dinner was a little stressed. Sam had wanted to go see Jody right away. The younger Winchester had told Dean and Cas that Jody said it was important, and dangerous. Sam didn't want to make the sheriff wait too long. Dean on the other hand, didn't want to go straight there. He wanted to sleep and spend the night with his angel in this arms. Because Dean knew that with the drive to and from Jody's place, along with however long it would take to actually complete the hunt; it would take at least a week maybe more before Dean would be able to see Cas again. Plus they had just gotten back from the last hunt, and Dean wanted a break. Even it was for only one night. Cas (of course) sided with Dean, for most of the same reasons. So long story short, Sam was out-voted and was being grumpy about it.

Dean was trying really hard not to laugh at his brother's pouting face. He knew that normally the famous Sam Winchester puppy dog eyes would be enough for him to do anything. But, unfortunately for Sam, Cas' puppy eyes were far more potent. So as Sam pouted, Cas did little victory laps in his head. The angel knew that Jody was important to the brother's but at the same time Castiel wanted to be a little selfish. He wanted to spend the night in Dean's arms again. That wasn't too much to ask, was it? Besides, the angel knew that someone was going to have to start looking for Rowena. Cas thought all three of them would be able to do that together, but then Jody called. Meaning Cas was going to have to deal with the Rowena problem himself. Not that he cared that much; he just didn't want to be away from Dean for too long.

Sam had made steaks for dinner, both brothers were happily munching on theirs while Cas sat on one of the couches and tried do some research tonight to give him a direction to head in. It wasn't that difficult to find a trail to follow. Rowena wasn't that subtle. Using Sam's computer, Cas was able to figure out that she was somewhere in San Diego, California. The angel was going to try to pin point her exactly, but then Sam took his laptop away from Cas, saying he needed it. Both Dean and Cas watched Sam retreat to his bedroom shouting a quick goodnight back at the pair. Dean turned to Cas, who smiled at him. Dean smiled back; it wasn't one of those fake smiles that the older Winchester was known for. No, it was real. A smile that Castiel had only saw grace the lips of his hunter when everything felt right to him. And the thought that Cas was the one to bring that smile to Dean's face brought a warmth to the angel's chest.

Dean stood up, grabbing his plate. The hunter picked up Sam's plate too, before moving to the kitchen to clean up. Cas watched him go, swearing that Dean was purposely swaying his hips more than usual. Castiel licked his lips, not even trying to shake away the more sinful thoughts running through his head. It wasn't the first time something like this happened. And Cas knew it wouldn't be the last. Especially now that Dean and him were the last. Especially now that Dean and him were together. Castiel, although being an angel, had found that he thought of Dean in a more… lustful sense at times. At first it scared him. Cas was an angel after all; angels aren't supposed to feel lust towards their charge. Hell, they weren't supposed to feel lust at all. But slowly, Cas learned that it wasn't the worst thing in the world; that he could get used to it. Not that Dean knew anything about those thoughts as of yet.

Castiel was still extremely worried about Dean's preferences. The angel knew that Dean was ok with the fact that he was in a male body; even if the hunter hadn't said anything out right. But Cas couldn't help it if he thought it would be better to be in a female vessel. He knew Dean had never been with a man before, and the thought brought out all of Castiel's fears. There was also the fact that Dean hadn't told Sam yet. Cas knew that it was because neither of them really know where they stand in this new relationship. That didn't stop him from hurting. There was nothing in this world more important to Dean than his brother. So, knowing that Dean hasn't told Sam makes Cas worry even more. The angel has wanted this for a very long time; long before he pulled Dean out of Hell. He wanted Dean to be his forever, but at the same time he wanted Dean to be happy. If being with someone else, or only having one-night stands was how Dean got that way, then yes, Castiel wouldn't argue with his choices.

"Hey angel," Cas been so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Dean walk back into the room, "what's wrong?" Dean sat down next to him. When Dean had walked back in, hoping to get some alone time with Cas, he saw said angel looking like he was going to cry. The sight made Dean's heart to skip a beat, and not in the good way.

"I was just thinking is all." Cas stated simply, moving to place his head on Dean's shoulder. He figured that even if this wasn't going to last, he might as well get everything he could out of it. Dean, wrapped an arm around Cas' shoulders, gently kissing his hair. He knew what Cas was thinking about; Dean had been thinking about the same thing. When Crowley had talked about Cas getting jealous… well it made Dean think about his life choices. Honestly, he wouldn't even be angry with the angel for thinking that he was going to dump him later. That Dean was going to get tired of him. Dean knew it was the furthest thing from the truth, but at the same time, he had his doubts about Cas at first. That the angel didn't really want to be with him, because he was Dean Shithead Winchester. He always messed everything up in the end.

"About this? About us?" Dean whispered. The hunter wasn't one to talk about his feelings, but this was something that needed to be talked about.

"Dean, it's not that I don't trust you. I do; with my life. I'm just scared." Cas looked down. Looking Dean in the eye would mean seeing the anger burning in those green eyes. And the angel couldn't take that right now. Dean didn't push him, just held him tighter. Cas continued, "I'm scared that you're going to wake up one morning and remember that I've taken a male vessel. I'm scared that you're going to remember that you prefer the soft skin of woman above the hard edges of a man. I'm scared that you're going to wake up and be horrified that you're sharing a bed with another man. And, although I don't want to, I would leave. I would make sure to only deal with Sam in future. If that's what made you happy and comfortable, that's what I would do. For you Dean." _Because I love you._ Cas didn't say it, but it was there, hanging in the air.

Dean listened to Cas, and couldn't believe what he was hearing. They thought the same things almost. It was crazy to think about, but it only made him love the angel more. The fact that Cas would leave him to make him happy, yeah it broke his heart and made him want to yell at Cas for even suggesting it, Dean also realized that it was Cas' way to showing that cared about Dean more than himself.

"I'm scared too." Dean finally admitted. If Cas was going to be so open, then he could be too. "I'm scared that this is all a dream. That I'm going to wake up, and things will go back to the way they were. I'm scared that this isn't real." Dean paused, not sure if he should continue. "I'm… I'm scared that you're going to wake up and remember that you're an angel. I'm scared that you're going to realize that I'm just a broken human, not worth of an angels company, much less friendship. I'm scared that you're going to leave me behind and never look back. I've lost a lot of people in my life. My mom, my dad, Sam, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pam, Lisa, Ben, Kevin, Charlie. But I've always been able to pick myself back up. If I lost you too… I couldn't do it Cas. I just couldn't." _Because I love you._ Both men now where almost in tears, holding each other tightly. Neither ever wanted to let go.

"Damn chick flick moments." Dean muttered under his breath, causing Cas to laugh lightly. Hearing that sound brought a smile to Dean's face. "So now that we've both shared our fears; why don't we go to bed? How does that sound angel?" Dean looked down at Cas.

"That sounds wonderful hunter." Cas looked up at Dean. Both men smiled at each other; green and blue eyes glowing brighter now that they had found each other again. The pair shared a slow and sweet kiss, before making their way to their bedroom, where they feel asleep in each other's arms.

XXX

When Dean woke up the next morning, Cas was curled up to him. Quietly chuckling to himself, Dean realized that the angel looked a lot like a cat. Leaning down, Dean kissed Cas' hair. The hunter pulled away just slightly to watch his angel sleep. As much as he yelled at Cas for doing the same thing, he couldn't help it. Cas looked so peaceful when he slept. Like all the stress of everything was going on just vanished, all of his fears disappeared and all that was left was this beautiful creature. The hunter thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Dean smiled as Cas pulled himself closer. He didn't do anything, he didn't need to. Dean just watched his angel sleep, feeling content. Then he noticed the time.

It was almost nine o'clock. Sam was probably up, and he had been up since six. Breakfast was already on the table, Dean was sure. In fact, the older Winchester considered himself lucky that his brother hadn't tried to wake him sooner. Mainly because of Cas. Not that he didn't want to tell Sammy about Cas and him; he did, he really did. Dean just wasn't sure how, and he didn't want to Sam to find out this way. For Cas' sake. Dean wanted to do this right. He wanted to make this last for as long as he could.

"Mmm, Dean," Cas murmured, startling Dean out of his thoughts, "what happened to watching people sleep being creepy?" Cas hadn't even opened his eyes, and his voice was heavy with sleep. Dean just smiled, shaking his head.

"Sorry angel. I couldn't help myself. You look so cute when you sleep." Dean pulled Cas closer to him, never wanting to let go. Cas sighed and snuggled deeper into Dean's arm.

"I never thought I would hear you say that word." Cas rubbed his cheek on Dean's clothed chest. Dean chuckled at his actions. _Yup, totally a cat._

"What cute? It's what you are angel. Absolutely adorable." Cas opened his eyes to playfully glare at the hunter, the vibrant blue dulled by sleepiness. Dean leaned down to kiss his nose, causing Cas to smile slightly.

"Hey Cas," Dean felt his angel hum against his chest, "I was thinking, and um, god this going to make sound like a girl, do you think we should tell Sam? About us, I mean." Dean held his breath, hoping the silence coming from Cas was a good thing. Said angel slowly sat up and stared into Dean's eyes, his smile out shining the stars. He nodded, leaning down to kiss Dean soundly.

"Only if you want to though." Cas quickly added as he pulled away. Dean placed mock hurt on his face before cupping Cas' cheek and kissing him again lightly.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't Cas. I…" Dean trailed off. He looked away from his angel. The only other person that he had ever told that he loved was his mother, and that didn't work out well. AS much as he wanted Cas to know how he felt, Dean couldn't get the words out his mouth.

"Dean," Cas pushed Dean's face so that the hunter would have to look at him, "it's ok. You don't have to say anything." Cas' smile was small, but it was one of the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen. "I… I love you too." Dean froze. He wasn't expecting that. Dean thought Cas had some sort of feelings for him; why else would he agree to being in this relationship. But Dean wasn't expecting the angel to say something like that so soon. Although, they had known each other for years, so those feelings have had a while to grow.

Dean brought Cas' head down to place their foreheads together. Both men closed their eyes, basking in each other's presence. They were calm, content. They might have forgotten about the fact that they needed to do something today. They just laid in bed, holding onto each other, either wanting to let go. That was until Sam started banging on the door.

"Come on Dean. We have to get going!" Sam's voice came through the door, and he sounded pissed. Dean couldn't really bring himself to care, because of the angel in his arms.

"In a minute Sammy." Dean growled back after Sam banged on the door again. All of sudden Dean was glad that he started locking the door. Cas started to get up, but Dean pulled him back down with a growl. They both listened as the Sam's footsteps walked away. "I told him that I would be out in a minute angel. And I plan to take that minute holding you. I won't get to for a few days." Dean stroked his hand through Cas' hair The angel purred at the touch. "You really are like a cat, aren't you?"

"I find it pleasant when you do this." Cas stated simply, causing Dean to chuckle. The hunter placed his lips gently against Cas'. Dean wanted to memorize every little detail he could about his angel. "I'm going to miss you Dean."

"I'm going to miss you too, Cas. You text or call if you need anything, alright? I don't care if we're busy; I'll be sure not to be." Green eyes bore into blue, not willing to take no for an answer.

"Only if you do the same." Cas looked at his hunter with a very serious expression on his face. Dean nodded, guiding Cas' lips back down to his. "I love you Dean." Cas said when he pulled away. Dean smiled before kissing him again.

"I know." Cas sat up just a little, giving Dean a look.

"Did you just 'Han Solo' me?" The angel asked. There was a moment of silence. Both men burst out laughing at the ridiculous comment. Most people would expect Dean to say something like that. Most people also seem to forget about the information Metatron gave Cas about pop culture. Eventually, after both of them stopped laughing, Dean looked up at Cas smiling softly. The angel couldn't help by smile back.

"Come on, we should get up." Dean whispered and Cas nodded. Both men got up, and Cas waved his hand so they were both dressed. Dean chuckled before pulling Castiel into his arms. "Mmm, the perks of having an angelic boyfriend." Cas smirked before leaning into kiss Dean again.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of being able to do that." Cas stated. Dean nodded, moving to go towards the door. "Dean," the hunter turned, "aren't you forgetting something?" Cas held up a bag for Dean. The duffle bag that he would need for the trip.

"What would I do without you, angel?" Dean kissed Cas on his cheek, grabbing the bag. Cas just shrugged as a response. Both men made their way out of their room, not caring if anyone noticed. Sam was glaring at both of them when they walked into the main room. The bitch-face Sam was wearing rivaled all his other bitch-face's combined. Dean snorted at it, while Cas tried not to smile.

"You do know that we have somewhere to be, right?" Sam grumbled. Dean glowered at the comment.

"Of course I do. You know what, I'll let you drive while I eat in the car, alright?" Dean stated towards his brother. Cas watched as Dean picked up both their bags from the table. The angel could tell that Dean was only pretending to be angry at Sam. Dean was at his happiest right now, and Cas knew there wasn't really anything that could dampen his mood at this point. And knowing that he was responsible for it, made Cas love his hunter even more.

"Jerk." Sam called after his brother. Cas could hear a garbled "Bitch" in response. "Idiot forgot his food. Are you sure you want to go looking for that witch?"

"Yes Sam, I'm sure. Someone has to keep our side of the bargain with Crowley. Although I'm still sure we should trust him." Cas followed Sam to the kitchen, were the younger Winchester brother grabbed Dean's breakfast.

"I know, I don't trust him either. But, look at it this way, if we give him Rowena and he finds Metatron, then it's two more enemies that we don't have to deal with. It makes for a good deal." Sam and Castiel started walking towards the garage.

"I understand that Sam, but at the same time, he's dangerous. I feel better doing this myself. As much as I know you and Dean can handle it, he's still Crowley. And his humanity is waring off." Cas saw Dean leaning against the hood of the Impala. When he realized what they were talking about, Dean stood up a little straighter.

"Yeah, Cas, I know he's dangerous. I know his humanity of waring off, as strange as that sounds. But it doesn't stop the fact that it stills pulls people out of our hair." Sam countered. Cas looked to Dean for help, who just shrugged.

"Both of you are right. Now, listen, I don't like this deal any more than you do Cas. In fact I think that Crowley is going to cheat us again somehow, I don't know how yet. But I also know that he's a business man, and once he makes a deal he honors it. So, for right now at least, it's a win-win situation." Dean, for once, was actually being the sensible one. Sam looked at him a little shocked, Cas just looked proud. "What?"

"Nothing." Sam said shaking his head, handing Dean his food then sliding in the car. Cas looked back at Dean, giving his hunter a small smile. Dean patted him on the shoulder, before getting in the car himself. And if Sam noticed the fact that Dean refused to remove his eyes from Cas' until they were out of the garage, then he didn't say anything.

XXX

The drive to Jody's was uneventful. The boys had taken turns sleeping in the car, both wanting to get to Sioux Falls quickly. It took about a day and a half to get there, although that was mainly due to Dean's driving skills. (Because we all know that Sam drives like an old lady.) Still, they made good time. It was almost midnight when they finally did show up at Jody's house, so the boys decided to find a motel close. Waking up the sheriff and her two adopted daughters, one of which was a hunter in training wasn't the best plan. The motel they were staying at was only a few minutes' drive from Jody's place, which was ideal. Their room was a little bigger than what they were used to, as well as being nicer too. It didn't smell, the sheets were clean, and the mini-fridge was stocked. Compared to other rooms the brothers had stayed at, this one wasn't bad. Sam passed out almost immediately, while Dean stayed up only long enough to send Cas a text telling the angel they had made it safely to South Dakota. Castiel had responded by saying he was making his way to California.

 _'I love you.'_ Just three little words. Three words flashed on the screen, and damn it, Dean wasn't blushing. The hunter sent a quick, 'me too' before bidding his angel goodnight. Dean placed his phone on the charger, setting it to vibrate. Dean took off his shoes, put his gun under the pillow, and tried to get comfortable. But no matter what he did, Dean always ended up feeling cold. He knew that after sleeping with Cas for so long sleeping without him wouldn't be easy, but he didn't anticipate this. Crawling under the covers, and wrapping himself in them, Dean grabbed a pillow to hold onto for now. It wasn't his angel, but it would work. Eventually, Dean fell into a restless slumber.

Dean was thankful when he awoke before his brother. He didn't really want to give Sam blackmail material. Quickly he rearranged the bedding, before making his way to the bathroom. Dean figured that they would stop by Jody's place today and get the scoop about what was going on. Of course, Dean had almost forgotten about the two teenagers living with the sheriff as well. Alex he wasn't that worried about. After being food for vampires all those years, Dean doubted that she would have any wish to become a hunter. No, it was Claire that make him nervous. The young woman was a wild card when it came to all this shit. She had no real training, and that made her dangerous. Then there was also the fact that she didn't really care for Dean. He couldn't blame her. After what he'd done, yeah, Dean couldn't blame her.

When Dean walked back out to the main room, he found that Sam was still sleeping. He thought it was funny that Sammy had been the one freaking out about going to see Jody, and yet he was the one still knocked out cold. At least it gave Dean something to smile about. Shaking his head, Dean moved to pick up his duffle from the floor, looking for the blow horn he had brought just for an occasion like this. He quietly padded over to Sam's bed, holding the horn far enough away from Sam's head to not cause any damage, but to still scare him shitless.

"Ahhh!" Sam sat up really fast, gun in hand. Dean started laughing his ass off. The younger brother glared at the older before getting ready for the day. "Ha ha, real funny Dean."

"Awe, come on Sammy. Don't be such a party pooper." Dean chuckled. Sam sent him a bitch-face as he walked into the bathroom. Dean heard the shower turn on, and figured now would be a good time to pick up food. Leaving a not for Sam, Dean got into Baby and drove to the nearest diner.

When Sam stepped out of the shower, the first thing he noticed was that Dean wasn't there. He panicked for a moment, then he saw the note Dean left him. _Out to get food. Don't freak out. Be back in a few._ Just like Dean. Sighing, the younger brother sat down on his bed and pulled his laptop out of his bag. Looking into what was going on didn't seem like a bad idea. Apparently, there had been these idiot kids who went out into the middle of a forest in the middle of the night. They were found bloody and torn apart. According to the police report there were still missing pieces of the bodies. They were calling it animal attacks, but Sam knew better. There were markings on the bodies. Markings that looked a lot like human bite marks. So Wendigo is what Sam was guessing. Of course he wouldn't be sure until they got out to the crime scene, saw the bodies and talked to Jody.

Dean chose that moment to walk back in the door, the smell of pancakes wafting through the air. They ate quickly, knowing that they had a case to deal with. Although, Dean always ate his food quickly. It was in these moments that Sam realized why Crowley called his brother Squirrel. Once they were done, Sam told Dean what he had found out. It was right then that Sam's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

 _"Hey Sam, it's Jody. Are you boys here yet?"_ Sam had put the phone on speaker so both of the brothers could hear.

"Hey Jody. Yeah we got here last night. Has there been another attack?" Sam asked, looking at Dean. Dean just nodded before going to get the bags ready.

 _"Yeah, actually. Down by the forest. I'll text you the address."_

"Alright. We'll be there in a few." Sam hung up then. Dean tossed his brother his gun, and badge. They both made their way to the Impala. Their doors shut at the same time, Sam opened his text messages and started directing Dean to where the body was. It wasn't a long drive, but Baby stood out amongst the police cars. They parked a little ways away before making their way over to Jody.

"Hey boys. Long time no see." Jody gave both men a hug.

"Hey Jody. So what do we got?" Dean waved over at the body behind them. They moved their way over to what used to be a human being. It wasn't as bad as the last case, but at the same time seeing a body that was torn apart and eaten shouldn't really be that appealing.

"Well, considering that his face was gnawed off, it's been hard to tell you who he is. Although, we could tell that he's male, probably a teenager. Apparently, he was taking a midnight stroll in the park when he got attacked. Or at least that's what we think." Jody stopped in front of the body. "A few runners found him this morning. All of the bite marks you see are human, or at least that was true for the last bodies. So you guys have any idea what it might be."

"A wendigo. They're nocturnal creatures, live in forests, and eat people. Although usually you wouldn't see one so close to the city." Sam filled her in.

"How do we kill it?" Jody asked, looking up at the boys.

"Fire, typically. Bullets and knives won't work on this thing. And they're fast, really fast. Normally they have some sort of nest around. Wendigo's can hibernate for years on end before needing to feed again. I would be willing to bet that if the kid had any friends, that's where they were." Dean said. It was right then that Jody got a call. She walked off a little ways to take it. Sam and Dean couldn't hear what she was saying, but they could tell that it was nothing good. Jody's whole body went tense, and her eyes wide. When she was done, Jody walked back over to the boys.

"Uh, so that was Claire. She said there's been another attack. Alex is staying home today because she's sick and Claire almost never leaves the house unless the sun is down. She said she heard something going on outside, and went to check it out. She sounded pretty upset on the phone." Jody whispered, putting her hands in her pockets. The brothers nodded. Jody quickly told one of her deputies that she was heading out to another crime scene, before getting into her. Sam and Dean followed closely in the Impala.

When they made it back into the city, there were already cop cars outside Jody's place. Claire and Alex were standing outside talking to the cops when they pulled up. As soon as Claire saw the brothers, she stiffened. It was the reaction Dean had been expecting, but she seemed to calm down a little when Jody made her way over. Jody told the young officer talking to the girls that she would take it from here, and moved to talk to her girls. Alex was holding her arms over his chest, her nose red and a little runny. Claire was standing tall, just she had been taught, her hands at her sides. Seemingly relaxed but ready to strike at any moment.

"What are they doing here?" Claire glared at the brothers. Jody looked back at Sam and Dean, the older brother glaring right back at the annoying teen and Sam with his head down.

"I called them in. We need all the help we can get." Jody said simply. Claire scoffed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I could've handled it." It was Alex's turn to laugh now.

"Yeah, just like you 'handled' the fake werewolf. Or the ghost that wasn't in the non-haunted house." Alex stated, not even looking at Claire, who glared at her. Dean put the fact that he would be needing to have a long chat with her in the back of his head for now.

"Why don't you just tell us what happened, alright?" Sam said, trying to be the voice of reason. But, you know, moody teenager, angry brother; that never works.

"Well, Alex and I were sitting on the couch, watching the latest episode of some dumb show she wanted to watch when we heard the screams. I jumped up, grabbed my sword, and ran out the door, thinking someone was in trouble. What I saw was a person, or at least I think it was a person, biting off pieces of the next door neighbor, Mr. Erik. I went after it of course, but it was fast. It turned around only briefly. Its face was all vainy, its eyes were bloodshot and red. There was blood and flesh coming out of its mouth. It was one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen." When Claire finished her story, Sam and Dean looked at each other. That sounded much more like a rogroo than a wendigo. But if there was both in the same place then…

"Shit." Dean muttered under his breath. Everyone looked at him as he pulled his phone out, along with a piece of paper.

"Hey right now isn't the time to be talking to some girl." Claire almost shouted at him, only thinking that because he was holding a napkin. Sam shook his head when Dena put the phone up to his ear. After three rings the person picked up.

 _"Hello, Quin's Armory, how may I help you today?"_ Quin just as cheery as she did last time they had talked.

"Hey, Quin, it's Dean." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, really not wanting to have to do this. It wasn't that he didn't like Quin. In fact he thought she was an awesome person and a great hunter. No, it was just that he didn't want to have to be dealing with another hybrid.

 _"Dean! Great to hear from ya. You boys in some kind of trouble?"_

"No, no. Not really. Look we're in Souix Falls, South Dakota, and we think we got a case for you."

 _"Fantastic. I was actually looking for something to work on. Hybrids don't tend to pop up as often as you might think. And you're in luck, I'm only about an hour away. Should be there soon."_

"Thanks Quin, we could really use the help."

 _"Yeah. What is it you guys think you're hunting anyways?"_

"A wendigo rogroo crossover." Clair looked over at Dean when he said that. She never would've thought that monsters could, like, crossbreed. Jody and Alex looked just as shocked.

 _"Ah, yes, the good old wendigroo. Evil sons a bitches, I'll you that. Almost impossible to kill. You did the right thing by calling me."_

"Where the hell do you come up with these names?"

 _"I have a lot of free time. Anyways, I'll be there ASAP. Bye."_ After that, Quin hung up the phone. Dean breathed out a sigh, and turned back to Sam. This was going to be a long day.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys. I missed you all so much. I hate writers block, you know. Totally sucks. Anyways, here's the next chapter. This chapter marks the longest story I've ever written, so go me! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed it. I worked very hard to make it cute and fluffy, but still awesome. Also, Quin's back. For those of you that are wondering, when I read fanfic with OCs in them, I often notice that the OC takes the spotlight. I mean, yeah most of the time the story is about them. But at the same time, this story has other characters in it that need attention too. So, for now at least, I'm trying to keep her in as little of the story as possible. That doesn't mean she isn't important, it's just that I don't want you to focus on her rather and the boys.**_

 _ **Anyways, that you all for reading as always. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. (It only gets better from here.) I love you all so much. Of course, if you see anything you don't like, or something that doesn't make sense to you, please, please, please leave a comment or PM me to ask the questions. I will do everything in my power to make sure they story is to your liking. That's it from me for now. Pease out Bitches!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**One Woman Army**

 **Chapter Ten**

Quin really hated the suburbs. It was ridiculously hard to find parking. And why the hell did all the damned houses have to look the same? I mean, really? Make it more difficult for a woman would you? Plus, do you know just how annoying it is to have a black sedan in a place full of little kids. There have been a number of tickets Quin has gotten, that she's ignored. She owned the country more money than God. Or at least that's what it feels like. She was right on time when she finally got there. Right around eleven. In all honesty, Quin didn't think she would make it because traffic had been that bad. But, she was here. So where was everyone else? The cops had cleared out a while ago, taking the body with them. Everything was clean and shiny and nice again. But there was no Impala, or sheriff's car waiting the driveway for Quin to see. Parking her monster of a car a few feet away from the house, Quin made her way over to the front door.

Now, if anyone asked, after she knocked twice, someone answered the door. In reality, Quin knocked twice, waited a little bit, looking into the window and made sure no one was home. Then she picked the lock on the door and made her way inside. Dean had texted her about Jody and her two daughters. And while Quin already knew she could trust the Winchesters, she had never met these other people. Protocol still applies. She's careful, sue her.

Getting in was actually a lot easier than Quin thought it would be. Breaking into the sheriff's house wasn't supposed to be a walk in the park with a piece of cake. It was interesting to note. She would have to say something to the boys about it later, when they got back. For now just looked around. Frist place she went was the living room, finding pictures of Jody's dead family, and ones with her and Alex. Claire was in a few too, although she didn't look too happy about it. Quin understood being a moody teenager though, so she couldn't really get too mad about it. She found the shotgun the couch. It was well hidden, but still was easy to get to. After that she went to kitchen. Checking for weapons there was pointless, and a waste of time. Having to check every knife would just be annoying.

Moving to the bathroom, she noticed another gun in the medicine cabinet. Loaded. _Okay, so they're prepared at least._ Going to Jody's room she found more information on the case they were working on. There were no suspects; that was given. From the pictures she was looking at, Quin knew the boys had been right calling her. Wendigroo's are horrible things to deal with. They don't like to stay down, if you know what I mean. Quickly glancing through all the files that she could see, Quin moved into Alex's room. She seemed to want to keep things pretty normal. There weren't any weapons in the girl's room. _So, she was going to let Jody and Claire protect her?_ Then Quin walked into Claire's room.

The first thing she saw was sword. The angel sword that hasn't been seen or heard of in thousands of years. Quin had only ever seen them in pictures, found in the most obscure lore out there. It practically glowed with power. Being the weapon nerd she was, Quin couldn't help herself and picked it off the wall. It was lighter than she thought it would be. And perfectly balanced. Giving it was few experimental swings, Quin found that she wanted one. Although, you couldn't just make one of these. Much to the hunter's dismay. Maybe Claire would be willing to part with it. Quin doubted it; after all this was an important weapon. And a powerful one too. This could kill just about anything. Short of an archangel, of course. Quin ran her fingers along the flat of the blade, feeling the bumps of the carvings in the metal. There was something about rare weapons that turned her on like nothing else could. Claire was one lucky girl to be able to something like this. And it was sharp, so either Claire was taking care of it, or not using it that much. Quin hoped for the first choice. Anyone who mistreated something as beautiful as this should be killed.

It was then that Quin heard voices coming up to the front door. _Crap! I forgot to shut it!_ Quin made her way out of the room, back to the door. (Also forgetting about the sword in her hands.) She wasn't trying to fight them. Oh no, she just wanted to tell them that she was friendly, and not going to kill them. Of course, the moody teenager didn't see it that way. Claire took one look at Quin, with her sword in her hand, and charged. Jody pulled her gun, ready to fire, but Sam stopped her in time. Quin grabbed Claire's arm that was reaching for the sword, and twisted it behind her, pointing the point of the sword on her stomach.

"I would stop fighting if I were you. I don't really want to kill anyone today, and I like my face better without a bullet through it." Quin tightened her grip on Claire, getting her to stop struggling. "Sam, Dean. Nice to see you again." Quin nodded towards the boys.

"Nice to see you too, Quin." Sam said, while Dena just nodded back. It was strange considering that they were talking while Quin was holding a sword to Claire's abdomen.

"You two know her?" Jody asked. Alex was standing behind everyone, trying to stay out of the action. Jody still had her gun up, although Quin doubted she would actually shoot. Claire was still trying to get out of Quin's grasp; she was just being more subtle about it.

"Seriously Claire. Stop moving. I'm not going to hurt you. You're just going to hurt yourself. This thing is a lot sharper than you think." Quin snapped at the girl who froze.

"How do you know my name?" Claire didn't turn around, but rather glared at the boys, thinking it was them who gave away her name. Dean and Sam shook their heads, and Jody got ready to fire again. Quin sighed, but didn't let up her grip.

"There aren't very many people that the Winchesters know that live in Sioux Falls. I made a guess that it was Jody Mills, sheriff and friend of Bobby Singer, who is dead. Jody's family died when the Apocalypse was starting up. That was how she got into hunting, although she prefers to stay on the law side of things. Pulling both brothers out of sticky situations. She picked up her first teenager, Alex after she found the girl being held up with a small group of vampire, being their feeding bag when she couldn't find food for them." Quin looked up at Alex. "Honestly, I was surprised. Vamps hardly ever keep humans around without turning them anymore. You should count yourself lucky."

"Yeah, as lucky as a victim could be." Alex snarled at her. Quin just smirked, before looking back at Claire.

"Then there's you, Claire. Troubled child, still troubled. In and out of reform centers, and you still have a lot of anger problems. Although I would too if I had your childhood. Parent got possessed, I'm guessing by an angel, because it's right around that time that people started becoming vessels. Then your other parent went looking for them, they ended up dead. I would be willing to bet that's how you got this sword." Quin said.

"How do you know so much about us?" Jody asked, slowly putting her gun down as Quin relaxed. Claire started to relax as well, finally realizing that Quin could seriously hurt her if she didn't.

"It's called reading." Quin smiled at the group. That same beautiful, blazing smile that brought a shine to the room. Slowly, carefully, Quin let go of Claire, but not the sword. In fact, she seemed to hold onto it tighter. Jody put her gun away after that. Everyone relaxed; although all parties never knew they were tense. Claire backed away from the stranger in her home, not sure what to think of her. "Oh don't look so scared. I'm not here to hurt you. Dean called, he said you needed help." Quin picked up the sword, resting the flat of the blade in her left hand while holding the hilt in her right.

"Yeah well, that's nice and all, but we don't need your help." Claire snapped. Quin looked down at the sword, shaking her head. Dean was about to step in to get Claire to back down. But Quin waved him off.

"Listen, Claire. I like you. You've got a fire in you. Most likely because of something that happened in your past. Something that I can relate to all too well. But just because people in your life have died, you got a really cool sword, and you've been taken in by a very nice sheriff doesn't mean that you're a hunter. Hell that barely makes you special in the long scheme of things. You think yourself so high and mighty when really, you're a whinny baby who doesn't understand jack-shit about the real world. You go out hunting for monsters that aren't actually there. You don't do the proper research to make sure you don't end up killing an innocent person. Going in guns a blazing will only get you killed. You want to know what you're hunting now. A combination of two of the most bloodthirsty beasts that feed off of human flesh. And honestly, you go out there without my help, maybe the boys get away, because they've been doing this for a long time. Jody would get badly hurt most likely. Probably die on the way to the hospital due to blood loss. You? You Claire would be the main course. Moody teenager served up raw for dinner. So don't tell me you don't need my help." It was scary how calm she was about all this. Claire paled though, trying and failing to hold her glare.

"Look at it this way; Dean and Sam are the best hunters you know, and possibly ever. When they call for backup, you know it's serious. So, I would very much welcome you to get your head out of your ass. We all want to save people, and getting you killed won't do that. Remember that the next time you get yourself in a situation where this thing won't save you." Quin pointed the sword at her, the glare in her eyes settling down some. "How did you get this anyways? These things are supposed to all be locked up in Heaven's vault. There are incredibly few weapons that are more powerful than this. An archangel's blade being one of them." Dean also could've sworn Quin looked at his arm. Right where the Mark used to be.

"It was a… gift from an angel that took my mother. He wasn't really willing to part with it though." Claire stood down some, realizing that Quin had the upper hand in this argument.

"Yeah, I bet. It's a good blade. I mean, self-sharpening edges. Metals you can't find out of the celestial plain. Forged in, and I'm willing to bet about this, star fire. The ruins were hand craved, with amazing attention to detail. And I can feel the Grace of the angel that owned this still pulsing through it. Light as a feather, perfectly balanced. Stunning. Wonderfully stunning." Quin flipped the sword in her hands, holding onto the blade while offering the hilt to Claire. "You're lucky to have seen something as beautiful as this." Claire took the blade, looking at Quin weirdly.

"How do you know so much about this stuff? Have you seen one of these before?" Claire asked. Quin laughed, and shook her head.

"No. Well nothing that wasn't a picture. And I'm what you might call a supernatural weapon's expert. The only time you see something like that if when it's angelic. And the ruins are written in a really old version of Enochian. I collect rare weapons in my spare time, when I'm not hunting things." Quin shrugged. It was almost weird to watch her look at the sword in Claire's hands with such longing; like she wanted more than anything in the world. But that look quickly dissipated, and she smiled once again. "So, I hear you can a cannibal problem."

Jody, Dean and Sam filled her in on what was going on. Alex had gone back to bed, trying to get some rest. Claire went back to her room too, although she didn't say why. At that point the adults had moved to the living room, going over the case files Jody had with her. Quin pointed out a few things the boys had missed, and told them about the basics of these hybrids. Thankfully, (or not so thankfully, depending on how you look at it) they ate the same thing, so you didn't have to worry about that. Also, the same thing would kill it; fire. The problems were that although Wendigo's tended to hibernate for decades on end, the Rogarou part of it needed food more often. Which meant more people were going to die. Also, there was the possibility for the creature to been seen, because although the wendigo part of it tended to say in the forest, the rogarou didn't really care where it was. Same with the time of day. It was going to make this hunt difficult.

"So, how are we going to find it? It could be anywhere." Jody noted.

"Do you have a map?" Quin asked. Jody nodded and went to go get it. "Alright, tell me exactly where the attacks happened." Quin said to Jody when she came back. The sheriff pointed out all the places. There were a few more attacks than the boys knew about, but the cops wanted to keep it quiet. You know, bear attacks and the like. Quin put little marks on all the sites, then started putting the dots together. When she was finished, there was a small area of the forest circled, where most of the pots crossed paths. "Somewhere in there. That's where you'll find it."

"You sure?" Sam asked. She had been hunting hybrids for longer, but it kinda seemed like Quin was guessing about this.

"Yeah, mostly. I mean, the spell isn't foolproof, definitely. But it gets the job done most of the time." Quin commented. Dean looked at her with this weird expression on his face. "Oh, magic pen. Took it off a witch a few years ago. Let's you find things you're looking for up to around half a mile. It's saved my ass a few times." Quin smiled.

"Alright, well, that's all forest. I mean there are a few caves around that area, but it's mostly just trees. How are we going to kill it without starting a forest fire?" Jody noted, and Quin's smile only grew.

"Let me worry about killing it. You just worry about keeping it down long enough for me to get close." Quin got up, and stretched. The boys and Jody started clearing the table, when Claire walked back out. Quin noted the look in her eyes; stubbornness with a hint of anger. "Claire, you want something?"

"You aren't very good about being quiet. And from what I can tell you need all hands on deck." Claire said, crossing her arms over her chest. Something, Dean thought, looked a lot like when he did it. It was strange how, even though Claire seemed to hate him, there was a lot of Dean in her personality. _Jimmy would be proud of the strong woman she's become._ Dean smiled softly to himself at the thought. He remembered when Cas called them asking the brothers to help with Jimmy Novak's daughter. At first Dean thought it was a horrible idea. When he meet her, he knew it was a horrible idea. But after a while, Claire started to grow on him. Almost like the daughter he was never able to have.

When Dean thought about it, he realized that it was something that he's always wanted. A family, someone to go home too that wasn't his brother. A nice little house that wasn't full of books of lore. A job that wasn't hunting the monsters of the world. Kids. Dean had gotten that with Lisa and Ben, but it never felt right. When Sam came back, all he wanted to do was go out and start hunting again. Dean felt that hunting would always be a part of his life, no matter how much he tried for it not to be. He guessed that part of the reason it didn't work was because, even though Lisa knew what he was doing, she didn't understand it. She didn't get the fact that he had to go and save people, because that's what he's always done. It was a good year. A year that taught Dean a lot about a world that didn't involve hunting. But he could never see himself not having this life. So if he still wanted a family, a home, children to call his own, Dean realized he would have to find someone who actually did understand what it meant to be a hunter. All the danger, the overwhelming thoughts of always having to protect those around you. All the crap that came with; the depression, the drinking, almost dying every time you went out on a job. And Dean smiled, because he knew he already did.

"Oh, I know that look. Haven't seen it in a while, but I know that look." Quin was the only one still in the room. Jody had gone off on a call that came in. She said it was important, but it wouldn't take very long. Mostly paperwork. Claire was in the kitchen with Sam getting dinner ready. The giant thought it would be good for the young girl. Quin had to agree. But she stayed to look over a few things, when Dean got that dreamy look in his eyes. A look Quin had only seen a few times in her short life as a hunter. But no matter when she did, it always made her smile. She always thought how in life there were shadows that blocked over the sun, but in those times of darkness there were still little rays of sunlight.

"Oh yeah? What look?" Dean questioned, even though he knew exactly what she was talking about. Quin just smiled and shook her head.

"You know the look I'm talking about. The one where your eyes get all glossy and smiling for no reason. A small little blush on your cheeks, your muscles relaxed. The look of pure love." Quin said leaning back on the couch.

"Yeah, well, it's hard not to be in love with him. I mean, he's perfect. In every way possible." Dean smiled once again thinking about his blue eyed angel.

"You're lucky. There aren't very many hunters out there who can actually say they found something like that. I know I haven't. Well, at least, not with a person." Dean quirked an eyebrow at Quin strange comment. "Oh, I got this knife in the back of my car, locked up real tight. It's beautiful; hand crafted, serrated edge, sharper than sharp. It was the first knife I ever made. Never found anyone who could replace it in my mind and heart." Quin shook her head. It strange to think about your favorite weapon as the love of your life, but hey, someone's got to do it, right?

"Yeah, I feel ya. Sammy is still one of the most important things in my life. But, Cas, god I didn't even realize that I needed him until I thought I'd lost him for good. And now… well things couldn't be better now." Dean looked over at the red head, not expecting her to have a sappy smile on her lips. She looked so different than when he had been talking to her before. It was strange. Because while she was working, Quin brought in a natural humor to the situation. A lot like Dean himself, she tended to treat the darker parts of the job with laughter. And when he looked at her now Dean could see the person beneath all that. There was still the sarcasm and bad jokes, but there was also pain. The pain of losing someone close to you. The pain of having to kill every day, over and over again. Yet also the joy of having them there. Feelings Dean knew quite well.

"I know how you feel." Quin smiled. Sam and Claire walked out of the kitchen then, holding bowls of what looked like tomato soup. "Thanks." Quin nodded her head, before grabbing her bowl. Dean did the same when his brother shoved the warm broth in his face. Sam and Claire sat down on the couch on the other side of the room while Dean and Quin stayed where they were. They all sat there for a few seconds in an extremely awkward silence. It was Claire that chose to brake it.

"So, Quin, how did you get into hunting?" It was a simple enough question. Every hunter out there either was raised in the life, like Sam and Dean, or they were forced into it, like Claire.

"My dad." Quin said as she was filling her spoon up with soup. Slurping the red liquid Quin went back for more, making a note that she wasn't going to say any more. Claire nodded.

"Yeah, mine too. He thought it would be a good idea to be possessed by an angel. How did you know about that?" Quin looked up at her, pretending not to understand the question. "When you came in, you started talking about us like you knew us. About my family, and what happened to them. How did you know all those things?"

"They're called books. You should try reading one sometime. Might help with your attitude problem." Quin smiled through her sass, making sure everyone knew she was just messing with the hunter-in-training. Dean couldn't help but chuckle, while Claire was glaring at Quin. Sam was trying to figure out what the hell Quin meant. Quin just sighed, and shook her head but didn't say anything else. They all ate in silence from that point on. Jody came back a few minutes later, and she went to Alex's room both of them joined the group. It wasn't until they all finished that the T.V. was turned on. The program that was on was something about animals, but no one was really paying that much attention. They were all thinking about the hunt.

"Well, it's getting late, and I need to do some things for the hunt tomorrow. Hey, Jody, I was meaning to ask, do have any trank guns we could use?" Quin stood up from the couch, and looked over at Jody.

"Yeah, we should have some at the station. Why?" Jody sat up a little bit, not sure she trusted this strange woman.

"Oh, well, these things are really fast, and they're easier to hit when they can't move as well." Quin explained. Jody nodded in understanding and Alex just sighed. It was obvious that the young girl didn't want anything to with hunting. Unlike Claire, who seemed to do anything in order to make people believe that she was capable of killing monsters. Dean knew how she felt. When he was a kid, John never let him hunt anything on his own, and honestly it made him feel like he couldn't do it. His father had messed up with being a dad, and screwed the brother's lives up so much that Dean actually felt that because he needed help to _kill things_ he wasn't worthy. Sometimes it was easier to blame some things on John, although Dean knew that it wasn't always his fault.

"Right well, I've got some tranquilizer to whip up, along with something to kill this thing that won't burn the forest down. I'll see you all bright and early in the morning." Quin gave a two finger salute, and made her way to the door. Dean and Sam looked at each as they heard Quin's car drive off.

"Yeah, I think we should be heading out as well. I have a feeling Quin is going to wake us all up at ridiculous o'clock in the morning. Don't ask me how I know, I just do." Dean commented as he got up as well. Claire scoffed under her breath, which in all honesty, was a good thing. A move in the right direction.

"Well, you boys are always welcome to stay here for the night." Jody said, waving towards the guest bedrooms. Claire opened her mouth to argue, but Sam beat her to it.

"We already have a room at a motel a few blocks from here. No use paying for something you're not going to use, right?" Sam smiled. The boys said their good-byes, and drove back to the motel. Dean didn't see Quin's car, so he figured she was staying at another place. Not that it was hard to find a place to stay in this town. It was just Dean wanted to see if they could help out with whatever she was doing. Although both the brothers could tell that Quin had much more of a lone wolf kinda thing going on. Not that it bothered them. It was just strange. Most hunters liked working with other people for backup. But then again, Quin had said something about getting burned a couple of times by other partners. It would make since to want to work alone after that.

Sam and Dean made their way into the room and settled in for bed. Well they would've if Sam hadn't wanted to do some more research. Which meant that while Sam was typing away at his computer, Dean turned on the carry motel T.V. in hopes that he would find some Dr. Sexy. Sam would always tease his brother about the damned show, but it was good. (Not to mention that fact that Dr. Sexy is sexy). Just because Sammy couldn't understand the amazingness that was Dr. Sexy didn't mean that he had to torture Dean. And hearing Sam groan when he heard the familiar sound of the opening song was always fun. This time was no expectation.

"Seriously Dean. You know you could help me." Sam said with his usual bitch-face. Dean just waved a hand at his brother, silently telling his brother to leave him alone. Sam sighed then turned back to his computer, knowing it was no use to try and argue with his brother about his dumb show. So while Dean fangirled (because we all know that's what he's doing) Sam started looking in the area that Quin marked on the map. It wasn't a very large area and wouldn't take too long to search with everyone out and about, but Sam thought it would be safer to narrow it down just a little more. There weren't any caves in the area which made sense considering that it was a hybrid. There was a small clearing the in the middle of the area Quin pointed out. Sam saved a picture of it on his laptop, then started brushing up on his Wendigo and Rogarou lore. Quin was right about the fire portion of the whole thing. And of course, Rogarou's change later in their life along with Wendigo's. Both were hungry for human flesh, and had a few other things in common.

Dean could hear Sam typing away at his computer while he watched TV. Dean was sure that Sam was looking up the lore on the monsters they were hunting, the nerd. The older of the two brothers found himself internally yelling at one of the new nurses about screwing up Dr. Sexy's work. She was obviously distracted by his looks, and that's why she messed up. It wasn't his fault that guy died on the table. The episode ended, and Dean turned the TV off. Sam shut his laptop and took a shower. Dean leaned back on the bed and pulled out his phone. Dean was surprised to find a few new messages on his phone, but wasn't surprised to see that they were all from Cas. They were mostly just telling Dean where he was, and that he was ok. Sometimes he would give updates on information about either Metatron or Rowena. And then of course there were the few about missing Dean.

'Hey sorry I couldn't talk sooner. Working. And I miss you too.'Dean set back, a shit-eating grin on his face. He couldn't help it. What he had said to Quin earlier that day; he really did need Cas. He didn't realize it at first, but now he knew. He knew that Cas would always be his rock; the one person he could always go to about anything. No matter how hard it was for him, Cas was his rock. And Dean loved him even more for it.

 _'Don't worry. I was on the road all day. I've heard it's not safe to drive and text at the same time.'_ Dean smiled. Although a car crash wouldn't do anything to his angel, it was funny to think about Cas worrying over his safety.

'Where are you now?' Dean sat up a little on the bed.

 _'Somewhere in Nevada. The motel room smells.'_ Dean laughed at the last comment. He'd been in a few rooms like that. Normally Sam and him didn't stay in them for too long, so he kinda felt bad for Cas. At this point Dean was sure that Cas was just as used to sleeping with him as Dean was.

'It could be worse.'

 _'Yes, it could be. How has the hunt been going?'_

'Well, we actually had to call in help. It's not something that Sammy and I are used to.' There was a pause before Dean got another text.

 _'Do you need my help?'_ Dean smiled softly at the message. Of course Cas would ask if he could help. Dena also noticed that they shower had turned off at this point. Which meant that Sam would be coming out soon.

'Nah, we're good. Thanks though.'

 _'Of course Dean. I will always be there to help you and your brother.'_ Dean smiled. Sam walked out on the bathroom, a trail of steam following him out. He already had some sleep wear on, and a toothbrush in his mouth. When Sam caught sight of his brother's smile as he stared at his phone, Sam gave Dean a knowing look.

"Let me guess; Cas." Dean just glared at Sam. "Wow, you are so whipped." Sam smiled as he moved over to his bed getting under the covers. Dean flipped him off when Sam wasn't looking. 'I know Cas. And we're grateful. I'm grateful.'

 _'I love you Dean'_ Just seeing those words made his heart jump. Dean had a feeling they always would. He just wished he could say them back. Dean knew that he would be able to in the future; he just needed to give it time.

'I feel the same way.' Dean decided to text back. Cas understood that Dean was doing his best, and it wasn't like he was hiding his feelings, he just didn't say the L-word. 'Alright well, I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'll text you in the morning.'

 _'Goodnight Dean.'_

'Night Cas.' Dean then put his phone on the charger, and went to sleep.

 _ **A/N: Hey Guys. Sorry it took so long to update, writers block is a bitch. I hope you like it, because I mean, that's always good. So, I got to see the last two episodes of SPN, and thank you Chuck for being Bi. That made me so happy. Also, am I the only one who wants to know if Chuck ships Destiel? I think he does, but I really want him to say it. And seriously guys, come on, just let Dean say that he loves Cas and have it over. Better yet, have him say it to Armra. It would piss her off, and hopefully get her to back off. Her thing with Dean is so wrong on so many levels. So, it needs to become cannon. Because they love each other.**_

 _ **That's it from me for now. As always tell me what you think. Leave comments and reviews please. Tell me what you think sucks, I will do my best to make it better. What did you think of Quin? Please R &R. Love you all. Peace out Bitches!**_


End file.
